Danger and Devotion
by Vestal Virgin
Summary: Post Endgame. Chakotay returns from 3 months on Trebus to find that Kathryn's life is being threatened. He's determined to keep her alive or die with her as they hide in protective custody, while Starfleet Security races to uncover who is behind the attacks against the admiral and why. NOW COMPLETE. (C/7 never happened in my world, so you'll find no mention of it here.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount and CBS. The story and errors are mine.**

**A/N: Thanks to the wonderful KJaneway115 for the beta. Since I tend to re-write and fiddle after she reads it, any errors or glaring oddities are solely mine.**

He breathed deeply as he walked across the park, the fresh air off the bay a delight after the recycled mixture on the shuttle. He had lived in stale air for over seven years aboard _Voyager_, but a mere few days back on Earth taught him to appreciate the difference. Now, each time he made the transition from outside to shipboard air, the contrast was far more distinct than it had been before his unintentional Delta Quadrant exploration.

He heard the faint calls of birds as they rode the breeze overhead, watched a squirrel scamper over the limb of a tree, and followed a grasshopper as it topped the rise of the low hill and leapt over. Three more steps brought him to the hilltop, as well, and he surveyed the gentle downward slope on the other side.

The sun glinted off a head of chestnut hair, and he knew her beyond a doubt, as he would know her from any angle, at any distance, in any lighting even without the telltale uniform. A slow smile lit his face as his steps quickened and a half-skip hitched his duffel bag higher on his shoulder. He could see her delicate fingers where they rested along the back of the bench, her spine straight and shoulders squared in perfect posture even in her repose. He veered slightly to come up beside the bench rather than approach her directly from behind so he wouldn't scare her. Surprise was one thing, but he tried very hard not to startle a woman of her experiences, seeing that he valued his own life.

He paused and said, "Kathryn?"

She turned her head, and he watched the brief second it took her to register his identity. She sprang up and gasped, "Chakotay!"

"Hello, Kathryn." He dropped his bag from his shoulder and took two long strides to her, pulling her into a hug. She threw her arms around him, and they stood in a tight embrace for several moments. He loosened his grip and leaned his head back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"I just got back. Three months on Trebus was more than enough. I missed everyone." He laid his hand on her cheek. "I missed you."

"I've missed you, too." He hugged her again, and she spied his bag on the ground behind him. "You did just get back, didn't you?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I wanted to see you first, and your office said I would probably find you here."

She backed out of his arms and tugged him down by the hand to sit with her on the bench. "I come here every afternoon. The staff have been very indulgent so far."

"It is a beautiful view," he said as he looked out over the vibrant, neatly kept park. Their hands were still clasped between them, and he squeezed her fingers. "I'm glad to hear that you take some time away to do something you enjoy."

She laughed, the sound widening his grin. "Would you believe I haven't worked a 16-hour day since my first month here? I received a stern talking to by Owen Paris before my brain finally accepted that I was not living in perpetual red alert mode anymore. It took a while, but I'm learning to relax again."

"That's great. I'm sure the Doctor is pleased."

"Oh, yes, he is. He seems to think I might live past 60."

"Give him time. He'll find something else to worry over."

She gave him a light shove with her elbow. "Don't even say it. You'll jinx it."

His eyes twinkled and he said, "You look beautiful."

She smiled softly. "Thank you. You look good, too. Trebus agreed with you." He was fitter, more muscular, than he had been the last time she saw him. He had trimmed down and toned up, and his skin was sun bronzed.

"I worked outside from dawn until dusk almost every day. I helped repair and build housing and worked with the growers in the fields to increase their yields and improve the food storage. It was tough, but rewarding, too."

"I can imagine," she replied. "Sometimes I miss getting my hands dirty, getting to do the real grunt work. Now, I just sign off on a PADD that sends other people to do the hard work. I've found myself wishing for a light cell to blow just to have something to do."

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her temple. "You must get very bored at times. It's not always that bad, is it?"

"No, not always. I do enjoy my work, but it's a lot different from _Voyager._"

"Everything is a lot different from _Voyager_," he said. "I think that most of the time, we tended to block out exactly how unique a situation we were in out there. I tried talking to my sister and others in the colony, telling them stories or funny anecdotes. It didn't take me long to realize that nobody really understood. I couldn't seem to connect with anyone."

"I've found the same thing. That's why the crew who are able to have started meeting every Friday night for pizza and drinks. I guess it's akin to informal group therapy. I don't go every week, but I try at least once a month. As a matter of fact, today is Friday. Would you like to join me and see some of the crew?"

"I'd love to. I should go figure out where I'm staying so I'll have time to clean up and get rid of my bag."

"You haven't made arrangements yet?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"No, not yet. I thought I'd stay in a hotel for a couple of days until I can find something better."

She squeezed his hand. "You're welcome to stay with me. I have two spare rooms."

"I thought you were living in quarters?"

"I bought a house about a month ago. I was ready for something not decorated in Starfleet drab."

"I don't want to impose. If it's really okay, though, I'd love to stay with you until I can find something."

"It's no imposition, Chakotay. I have plenty of room." She stood and looked back up the hill. "Why don't you come back to the office with me? I need to check in and pick up a couple of things and then we can go to the house."

He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he rose from the bench. "Lead the way, Admiral."

"Don't you start. I've had a hell of a time getting the rest of our old crew to call me Kathryn. If they hear you call me Admiral, all my work will be for naught."

His dimples brought her smile back. "I'll try to remember, Kathryn."

She tucked her arm through his and he held it tightly against his side as they walked back to her office.

***V*V***

Chakotay held the door to Tommaso's open for Kathryn and put his hand on the small of her back as she walked through. She was wearing a calf-length gray dress with a low, square neckline, fitted long sleeves, tapered waist, and softly pleated skirt. Her rosy red lips had been catching his gaze since she emerged from her room at the house, and he was catching himself by surprise taking every opportunity to touch her. She hadn't shown the slightest sign that she was uncomfortable, so he stopped worrying about it and simply enjoyed being near her again.

She led him to a long table toward the back that was their regular Friday night spot, and he could see that several seats were already occupied by Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, the Doctor, the Delaney twins, Ayala, Andrews, and Wildman. B'Elanna was the first to spot Chakotay, and she was on her feet in a shot. "Chakotay!" She grabbed him up in a hug, and he kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got in today." Before he could say anything else, he was surrounded by the others, shaking hands and being startled by hugs from the Delaneys. Kathryn looked at him with her eyes sparkling and half smile on her face. The crowd shuffled seats and made room for Kathryn to sit at the head of the table with Chakotay on her right. He pulled her chair out for her and made sure she was settled before he sat down. B'Elanna smirked at Tom and Harry.

The waitress came to get their drink orders, and Chakotay nodded for Kathryn to order first. "Your recommended red wine this evening will be fine," she said.

"I'll have the same," Chakotay told the waitress. "Bring a bottle and a couple of glasses." When the waitress left, Chakotay turned to B'Elanna. "How are you, B'E? How's Miral?"

"Growing too fast," B'Elanna replied. "She's with Tom's parents tonight. Naomi is there, too. She's fascinated by the baby and wanted to sleep over to help out."

Chakotay grinned at Sam. "From captain's assistant to babysitter. There's nothing Naomi can't do, huh, Sam?"

Sam laughed. "No, there's really not. Give her a little longer and she'll be smarter than I am. I think spending her early years on _Voyager_ gave her a resiliency and abilities far beyond her age. She's curious about absolutely everything and will go to any lengths to learn. She could probably be a crewman by the time the ship's refit is completed."

Kathryn said, "Naomi could probably help with the refit. Give her and Miral a couple more years together, and they'll be taking _Voyager_ out all by themselves." B'Elanna and Sam both groaned, and everyone laughed.

The waitress returned with the wine, and Chakotay thanked her before pouring Kathryn's glass and then his own. He watched her sample it and asked, "Is it okay? Would you like something different?"

She laid her hand on his arm on the table. "It's fine, thank you."

The waitress returned again and handed out menus. Chakotay looked it over, but he had never eaten at this restaurant. He leaned over to Kathryn, resting his arm on the back of her chair. "What do you recommend?"

She scooted closer to him and slid her menu where they could both look at it as she pointed out her favorites. In the end, they decided to share a vegetarian pizza. "No onions," he said as he looked up at her and winked.

She giggled, and then they both laughed at her giggle. She clapped her hand over her mouth and said, "I don't know where that came from."

He rubbed his thumb up and down her spine and tried to stifle his laughter as he said, "I like it." Her cheeks flushed and he lost control of his chuckle. He pulled her hand from her face and kissed her fingers. "You don't know how much I've missed your smile."

Her blue eyes sparkled, and she stared at his dimples as she said, "I think I do." His eyebrows arched and set off another round of giggles until she glanced up and realized all eyes were on them.

"Ah, Chakotay," she said loudly enough for them to hear. "I think we're being watched."

He looked down the table and cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe we are. So, the vegetarian pizza is good?" he asked innocently. They crowd grinned and went back to reading their menus.

He turned back to Kathryn, realized he was still holding her hand, and expected her to pull away. Instead she clasped his tighter, tilted her head slightly and blinked at him. The look was both innocent and fiery, and he could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment. He took a deep breath and felt butterflies in his stomach as all the deepest feelings he held for her rose to the surface. His thumb was still resting on her spine, and he slid the rest of his hand from the chair to her back. He knew there was a table of full people sitting with them, and he all could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her. Luckily, the waitress returned for their orders and broke his reverie before he did anything to embarrass himself or her in front of their crew.

After he gave their order, he let go of Kathryn's hand and picked up his wine glass. He took a long drink from it and was setting it back down when he heard his name. Turning, he saw Jenkins approaching with Billy Telfer only a few steps behind her. He stood up to greet them, genuinely glad to see Billy out in a public restaurant and participating in a social function. The young man had changed after his experience on the away mission with Kathryn as one of her "lost sheep," and it seemed he was continuing to improve his social skills and overcome his hypochondria.

Chakotay refilled his and Kathryn's wine glasses, the conversation around the table picked up again, and soon the food arrived. He settled comfortably into the group but remained acutely aware of Kathryn at his side. He served her pizza, kept her glass filled, and grinned and handed her an extra napkin when he noticed sauce on her chin. She crossed her legs under the table and rested her calf against his shin, and he wondered if she could feel the heat from his body through his slacks.

Kathryn asked Jenkins about the advanced piloting class she was taking, Chakotay talked to Mike about the work being done on Trebus, and the others quietly conversed during the meal. When Kathryn finished eating, she excused herself to go the restroom.

B'Elanna stared at Chakotay and asked, "What's with you two, anyway?"

Chakotay tugged his ear and said, "B'E, I haven't been back a whole day yet. Can we please just leave it for now?"

B'Elanna opened her mouth, but Tom interrupted. "Of course we can," he said as he looked at his wife. "As long as you're happy, that's all we need to know."

B'Elanna looked like she was going to contradict him, but then stopped herself and nodded her head. "You're right. I won't ask. She missed you, you know."

"I missed her, too, B'E. I'm glad I went to Trebus, but I was ready to come back after the first week."

"Where are you staying?" Tom asked.

Chakotay paused for a second, and Kathryn's voice spoke up from behind him. "He's staying with me." She was smiling, but the look on her face was both challenging and protective.

"That's great," Tom said without missing a beat. He looked back to Chakotay. "What do you think of the Captain's – uh, Kathryn's – new house?"

Kathryn slid back into her seat and put her hand on Chakotay's thigh under the table. He placed his hand over hers and winked at her before answering Tom. The waitress brought out two more pitchers of beer and another bottle of wine, and soon the talk around the table turned to memories from their time on _Voyager_. Chakotay felt good being able to share in the stories with people who truly understood what they had gone through, and as the drinks drained, the walk down memory lane got funnier and more relaxed. Everyone lounged back in their chairs, the Delaneys teased Harry about his luck with women, and Jenkins had them all in stitches with a tale of trying to fend off the amorous attentions of the Chez Sandrine holograms.

Chakotay felt Kathryn's foot slide up his calf and then rest on the rung of his chair, her shin pressing against his leg. He turned to her in surprise, she flashed him her mischievous smile, and he grinned as he fought the urge to shiver. He traced small circles over her knee and slipped his fingertips under the hem of her skirt. He returned to the conversation, trying very hard to concentrate on what was being said instead of her silky skin. It took every bit of his control to stop from sliding his hand up her thigh, but he kept his feathery touch to her knee and lower leg.

Tom was sitting beside Chakotay and glanced down, able to see just enough of Kathryn's leg to deduce what was going on. His eyes widened, but he hid his reaction with a cough and quickly turned back to the rest of crowd. It was obvious things were just fine between his former commanding officers now that they were free of the ship. No two people deserved to find love more than Kathryn and Chakotay, and he'd be damned if he was going to make them uncomfortable.

Almost three hours passed in what seemed like no more than one. Chakotay carefully slid Kathryn's leg from his chair and got up to visit the restroom. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "When I come back, I'm going to settle the tab and then take you home to find out what else is under that dress." He let his gaze wander down the low front of her bodice to her cleavage and then back up to her blue eyes. The spark that passed between them sent a tingle down his spine and a faint flush over her pale skin.

There was no hesitation, no questioning what was happening between them or what would happen when they arrived back at her house. There was only the surety born of seven long years together and the joy of rediscovered love. He knew he was exactly where he was meant to be with Kathryn.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chakotay walked back from the bathroom, he noticed a man approaching their table. Chakotay stopped in front of his chair beside Kathryn and in the blink of an eye, the stranger raised a phaser and pointed it toward them. The table of battle hardened Starfleet officers exploded into action. Tom dove at Chakotay and covered him with his body, while Ayala leapt over the table and pulled Kathryn from her chair and underneath him, covering her. B'Elanna, Sam, and Jenkins went straight for the gunman. The Doctor slapped his combadge and ordered, "Doctor to Starfleet Security. To these coordinates immediately for Admiral Janeway's protection!" The rest of the crewmen fanned out to keep themselves between the danger and the other restaurant patrons. In mere seconds, the threat was over and the man was immobilized with B'Elanna wrenching his arms behind his back and her knee on the base of his neck, and Sam and Jenkins holding down his legs in similar positions.

By the time security beamed in, Chakotay and Kathryn were struggling to their feet and brushing themselves off. Kathryn pushed her way past Ayala and glared at the would-be attacker. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. He tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled grunt. She steeled her voice with the same tone that had filled Delta Quadrant aliens with dread and said, "B'Elanna, don't kill him just yet. I want answers from him first."

"Yes, Admiral," B'Elanna clipped as she eased the pressure of her knee. She jerked the man to his feet by his arms and barked, "Get up, petaQ! The admiral wants an answer."

The Starfleet Security team leader stepped forward. "Admiral, what happened?"

"He pulled a phaser," she growled as she looked back at the restrained man. "Were you aiming for me or for Commander Chakotay?" A feral grin crept across the man's face, but he refused to say anything.

B'Elanna shook him as Sam handed the weapon over. The security officer took it, nodded to another officer with a smile and said, "Maybe you better take custody of the prisoner before the admiral's crew does serious harm to him."

Chakotay looked out over the restaurant and asked, "Is everyone alright?" He was met with stunned nods and slow smiles. "Harry, find the owner or manager and give our apologies. We'll pay for any damages and cleaning." He grinned at Ayala. "Mike seems to have cleared the table onto the floor."

"Yes, sir," Harry said smiling as he went toward the kitchen.

Mike shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sorry, Chief," before he started laughing. The tension released like a popped balloon and nervous laughter could be heard from some of the diners.

The security team leader sent his officer with the prisoner back to Headquarters, and then addressed the crew. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I will need you all to come to Headquarters to answer some questions. Since we don't know yet what the man's intentions were, we will treat this as an attempt against Admiral Janeway." He looked at her and continued, "Admiral, you'll be officially assigned a security detail until we can sort things out. Although, it looks like your own team does a fine job."

Harry returned to them, and she looked over her former crew. "They always have," she said with pride. "Ayala," she continued with furrowed brows, "the next time you decide to sweep me off my feet, please do it a little more gently."

"It's a deal, Admiral," he grinned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You just aren't the man I was expecting to land on top of me tonight." Ayala's cheeks turned red, and the crew erupted in laughter.

Chakotay smiled at Kathryn and spoke up. "Maybe we should all go outside to beam over to Headquarters. I think we've caused enough disruption here tonight." As everyone made their way to the door, the patrons stood to their feet and clapped. Kathryn, who had been herded to the center of the group for her protection, shook her head. She was concerned about the attempted attack, but it felt like any other day back on _Voyager_.

***V*V***

Finally, at 0200 hours, everyone had been questioned about the incident and Kathryn and Chakotay were the only two remaining at Headquarters. The Security Chief, Commander Harkin, entered the room with fresh coffee and a couple of PADDs. "Admiral Janeway, Commander Chakotay, I'm afraid we haven't been able been able to get a word out of your attacker yet. We still don't know which of you he was after, or why, or if he acted alone. A security detail is waiting outside and will take you home. They will be stationed around your house when you are home, and two of them will go wherever you go. Don't worry, they are very discreet and most of the time you won't even notice them unless they are needed."

He handed Chakotay a combadge. "I will ask the both of you to keep your combadges in easy reach at all times. If either of your badges is activated but no instructions are given within two seconds, a signal will be sent directly to security, and they will act under the assumption of imminent threat. The man has been identified, and we are in the process of tracking down his family and associates. I'm sorry I can't give you better answers, but until either he starts talking or we can get information from people who know him, there's not much I can tell you."

"It's okay, Commander Harkin," Kathryn said. "Thank you. I'll be in touch in a few hours after we've gotten some rest."

Harkin showed Kathryn and Chakotay outside to where the security detail was waiting, and they were beamed to Kathryn's home. A full security sweep was made of the grounds and the interior of the house before they were allowed to enter. Lt. Dawson posted himself and the three others on each side of the yard, and Kathryn closed the door, engaged the lock, and then slumped against it with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Chakotay asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm okay. Tired. Well, exhausted is more like it. I would feel better if I knew what that was all about, or even which one of us he was after."

Chakotay took her hands and led her to the couch. "So would I. Have you had any problems at all since we got to the Alpha Quadrant?"

"No, none. I'm recognized quite a bit, as are the rest of us, particularly the senior staff. Anyone who has ever approached me, though, has been very friendly. What about you? Did you have any run-ins on Trebus?"

"No, nothing. The only thing I can think of is that maybe it has something to do with the Maquis."

"Do you think so? After all this time?"

"It makes more sense than someone having a grudge against you."

"Maybe, but I am an admiral now. I would think if there were any concerns about the Maquis, I would know. At least, I hope I would have been told considering you and our crew."

He pulled her to his side and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "We'll have to trust Commander Harkin and the detail to do their jobs. I'm not letting you out of my sight until this is solved, though."

She smiled up at him. "Feeling a little protective, Chakotay?"

"Always, love," he said. He leaned down and gently kissed her, one arm around her shoulders and the other hand cupping her cheek. She clung to his shoulders and laid her head on his chest when he released her lips. He caressed her back and hugged her to him. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll stay here on the couch where I can hear you if you need me."

"I am very tired, but I want you to come to bed with me. Will you?"

"How can I turn that down?" he said. "I even promise to let you rest. I just want to be near you." He kissed her again briefly and then stood up and helped her up. "I'll go get ready for bed. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

She kissed him again then went to her room to change while Chakotay went to the spare room where he had put his bag earlier. As he was pulling shorts and a tee from his duffel, Kathryn yelled, "Chakotay!" He ran back across the house and heard her calling the security team. She was standing back and staring at the open drawer of her dresser. He put his arms around her before looking in it and saw a large black snake curled in striking position on top of her nightgowns. "Shit," he gasped as he pulled her further away and Lt. Dawson entered the room.

Dawson phasered the snake and ordered the other officers to sweep the house and grounds again. Dawson ran a tricorder over the snake's body and looked grim. He turned to Kathryn and Chakotay and said, "A Tellar black serpent. They are rare and highly venomous. Victims of their bite usually die in under two minutes."

"How did it get in here?" Kathryn demanded.

"There are traces of a transporter signal. It must have somehow been transported in after we did our initial sweep, or else we would have detected the life sign. Whoever did this was watching and knew when we left the house to station outside. I think it is now clear that these attempts are being made against you, Admiral, and not Commander Chakotay."

Chakotay held her tighter and said, "Shit, Kathryn. How did you not get bitten?"

"When I started opening the drawer, I saw the black color. I immediately jumped back, and the strike missed me. I don't own any black nightgowns, so I knew whatever it was, it wasn't supposed to be in there."

"Thank the spirits your favorite color is peach," Chakotay said.

She chuckled and said, "Suddenly, a black teddy doesn't seem so sexy does it?"

Chakotay and Dawson both grinned at her. The other security officers returned and reported no signs of anything else in the house. Dawson commed Headquarters and asked for another team to be sent to help them widen their search and try to find where the culprit could have been hiding and watching them.

Commander Harkin and a second, six-man team arrived three minutes later. "Admiral Janeway," Harkin said, "we need to get you to a safe house. Your home is too vulnerable if they were able to beam that snake in. I think it is safe to assume that we are dealing with a group rather than one or two men, and it's clear that they wish you dead."

Her eyes widened just a bit before she hardened into Starfleet officer mode. "Understood, Commander. Chakotay will be coming with me wherever we go."

"Yes, that's fine. Dawson will remain in here with you while you pack your things. Plan for several days, though I hope we can have you back here very soon." He pointed to another security officer and spoke to Chakotay. "Lt. Barron will go with you to retrieve your duffel bag. He will need to check everything before you are allowed to pick it up."

"Of course," Chakotay answered.

"Dawson," Harkin continued as he handed the officer an evidence pouch. "Bag that serpent and we'll send it to the xenobiology lab. Just because it's a Tellar black serpent, that doesn't mean it came from Tellar. Any clues about the snake's origin might help us figure out who we are dealing with."

"Yes, sir," Dawson answered. "Admiral Janeway, I'm going to need to bag the two gowns under the snake, as well. Did you want anything else from this drawer?"

She shook her head and said, "You know, Lt. Dawson, sleeping in pants and a T-shirt just got much more appealing."

After the evidence had been sent to the lab, Chakotay and Barron went get his duffel bag while Dawson scanned everything before allowing Kathryn to pack it in a bag for herself. She didn't like him studying the details of her underwear drawer, but it couldn't be helped. Trying to relieve her uneasiness, she asked Dawson, "Are you going to go home and tell your wife you spent the night checking out another woman's lingerie?"

He smiled and said, "No, ma'am. Part of my job is being good at keeping my mouth shut. She knows I work security, and we have an understanding that I won't talk about it, and she won't ask."

"Well, I'm glad to know the details of my wardrobe aren't going to be the topic of the Federation grape vine tomorrow."

"No, ma'am. I'll never tell a soul your favorite color is peach."

She laughed and finished packing her make-up and toiletries. Barron and Chakotay returned to the room, and Chakotay went to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, and then suddenly looked uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay asked.

"I just realized I didn't ask if you want to come with me. I'm being locked away until this thing is solved. I shouldn't have assumed that you would want to disappear with me."

"Kathryn, there's nowhere else in the universe I would rather be. I am going with you."

Harkin called to them and they gathered Kathryn's bag and returned to the bedroom. Harkin said, "We'll be beaming back to Headquarters first, and then you'll be beamed to the safe house with a security detail from there using a masked transporter signal. Everything you need will be provided. You won't be allowed to leave the grounds, and no one will know where you are except the security team and myself."

Kathryn asked, "Can I at least get a message to my mother and to Lt. Tom Paris that we'll be in a safe house?"

"We'll send a brief message stating that for your safety, you and Commander Chakotay are in protective custody. That's the most we can do."

"I understand. Thank you. You should know that my former crew are a remarkable bunch. There's nothing they can't do when they put their heads together. I hope you'll let them aide in the investigation if your team struggles."

"I assure you we have the best investigators already on the case. But, if we hit a snag, I'll consider consulting your crew, particularly the Doctor and Seven of Nine. They seem to have unique abilities."

"Put the Doctor, Seven, B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim, and Tuvok together, and you'd be surprised what they can accomplish. I know their ingenuity surprised me on many occasions."

"I'll keep that in mind. We should be going now so we can get you to a safe place."

Chakotay picked up his and Kathryn's bags and turned to face her, ready to follow her to the ends of the earth and disappear into hiding, no matter for how long, to keep her alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The safe house was a cozy, two bedroom cottage surrounded by woodlands. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Chakotay asked.

"No," Kathryn replied. "Somewhere on Earth."

"Well, it looks comfortable, and the scenery is nice."

"Right now I prefer the bed to the scenery," she said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me, too. We've both been up for almost 24 hours now. Go get ready for bed and I'll bring you some tea."

"I would love that. Thank you, Chakotay."

He stroked her back and said, "Try to relax, Kathryn. There are six heavily armed security officers outside, and this house is locked down tighter than a max brig. I'm here, and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "This is such a mess," she groaned. "I can't believe someone is trying to kill me, and I can't imagine why. Why would somebody want me dead?"

He stroked her hair and rested his cheek on her head. "I don't know, sweetheart. But I promise we'll get to the bottom of this. It's my job to protect you."

"You're not my first officer anymore. You don't have to stay with me."

"Yes, I do. Not because I'm your first officer, but because I love you."

"Oh, Chakotay. I love you, too. I'm glad you're here."

She smiled up at him, and he could see the dark circles and lines of worry around her eyes. He longed to make the whole situation go away, but all he could do was try to comfort her and trust others to keep her safe. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair off her face.

"Do you want me stay in the bedroom while you get ready for bed?" She smirked at him, and he chuckled. "I didn't mean it to sound that way. I meant that I would stay near if you don't want to be alone considering what happened at your house."

She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you, but I'll be okay."

She went to the bedroom and opened her bag, and Chakotay went to the kitchen to make the tea. The cupboards were full of any kind of food they could want, and a replicator stood in one corner. He ordered two chamomile teas and carried them to the bedside table. The bathroom door was closed, and he spoke up to let her know he was in the room. He pulled his shorts and tee from his bag and sipped his tea while he waited for her.

She came out a couple of minutes later in a loose T-shirt and sweat pants. She stood by the bed and said, "Not my usual choice of sleepwear, but I just couldn't bring myself to get a nightgown out of that drawer."

He smiled at her. "I don't blame you. When this is over, we'll go shopping and buy all new gowns for you. I'll even build you a new drawer if you don't want to keep the other one."

She grinned. "I'll have to think about that. The idea does have its merit." She sat on the edge of the bed and drank her tea.

He gathered up his clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and stood staring at himself in the mirror. He had been fighting down his anger since the incident in Tommaso's and could feel it rising again. Kathryn was in danger, and his instinct was to become the battle commander and methodically eliminate the enemy. Everything he had dreamed of for a life with Kathryn was now in his reach, and someone was trying to rip her away from him. "Don't you dare let her down," he whispered to himself. "You will not lose her now after everything you've been through."

He took several deep, even breaths to try to calm himself, changed his clothes, and went back to her. If she died, so would he. There was no question in his mind about it, and surprisingly the thought gave him peace. He would keep her alive or they would die together. It was that simple.

She was lying on her back under the covers, and he crawled in beside her. He slid his arm under her neck, pulled her to his side, and she rolled over and put her head on his shoulder. She draped her arm over his chest and her leg over his. He kissed her forehead and said softly, "Sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right here."

"I love you, Chakotay."

She was already drifting off, and he hugged her tighter to him and closed his eyes as he whispered, "I love you, too."

Four hours later, Chakotay slowly opened his eyes and then snapped awake when he realized Kathryn was not beside him. He looked to the bathroom, but the door was open and the light was off. "Kathryn?" he called out as he threw the covers back and sat up.

"In the kitchen," she answered. "I'm getting coffee."

His heart slowly stopped racing at the sound of her voice, and he joined her in the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter with a mug in her hands. She smiled when she saw him and set her cup down. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her neck. "You scared me. I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm sorry. Did you sleep okay?"

"Better than I have in years, despite the situation."

"I did, too. I must admit, I like sleeping in your arms."

He combed his fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her head. He pressed his lips to hers in a long, tender kiss, her scent and softness washing over him with a delicious tingle. When he finally leaned his head back to look at her, he could see the love and desire in her blue gaze.

"I love you, Kathryn. I wish I could show you how much, but a safe house surrounded by armed men is hardly the place I imagined."

"I know, Chakotay. When this situation is over, maybe we can take a vacation. A secluded tropical beach is sounding pretty good right now."

He smiled softly and said, "A tropical island it is, then. Will you wear a bikini?"

She laughed. "I think I'm past the age for a bikini."

"Nonsense. I can't imagine anything more alluring."

"Alluring?"

"Oh, yes, alluring. Sexy, intoxicating, erotic."

"Perhaps you would prefer I just go nude," she said with a chuckle.

He groaned. "I was trying to keep that particular image out of my head. For now."

They both recognized that the heated look passing between them could quickly burn out of control. "Coffee?" she asked.

He kissed her cheek, stepped back from her and cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you."

He sat down at the table while she ordered his coffee and carried their cups over to him. "I spoke with Dawson when I woke up," she said. "There was nothing new to report yet, and the next communication with Headquarters is scheduled for 1200 hours. We can go outside as far as the picnic table behind the cabin. It's not much, but it's better than being stuck inside the cabin for days."

He nodded his head. "A picnic lunch might be nice. I also saw several shelves of books in the other bedroom. We can catch up on the literature from the last eight years."

"Oh, that's good. I suppose we are a bit behind the times for current affairs and culture. A few times I have heard my staff reference a popular subject, and I had no idea what they were talking about. They always look a bit sad when I remind them I was lost in the Delta Quadrant during whatever incident they're discussing."

"At least some things have changed on Earth during the time we were gone. Trebus is still very much an isolated planet. They have a long way to go to catch up, and believe me, they're in no hurry to do it."

"Is that why you left, Chakotay?"

"One of several reasons."

"What were the others?"

He looked down at his coffee cup for a moment and then back up at her. "I told my sister it was because the time had come for me to decide what I wanted to do now and get back into a career. The main reason was you, Kathryn. I couldn't be apart from you any longer. I had to know if there could possibly be a chance for us. And, if not, then I would at least be close to my best friend."

She reached her hand across the table, and he closed his around it. "I missed you terribly, Chakotay. I lay awake at night wondering what you were doing, if you were happy, if you had found someone else. I thought about going to Trebus but couldn't justify the time away when I was so newly promoted. I was afraid that if I contacted you, and you didn't have any feelings for me, it would truly be over for us, and I couldn't face that. At least in not knowing for sure, I could pretend you might still want me."

"I never stopped wanting us to be together, love. I never stopped thinking of you, and no, there was no one else on Trebus." He smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand, and they sat quietly drinking their coffee.

A little while later, Kathryn and Chakotay were lounging on the couch reading. He was sitting at one end, and she was lying back against a pillow on the opposite end with her legs in his lap. Her combadge beeped and Dawson's voice said, "Lieutenant Dawson to Admiral Janeway."

"Admiral Janeway here."

"We received a communication from Commander Harkin. They have new information. Requesting permission to enter the house."

Kathryn swung her legs to the floor and sat up. "Of course, Lieutenant. Janeway out."

In seconds, Dawson came through the door. "Admiral, Commander," he greeted them.

Kathryn waved toward the chair and said, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, ma'am. I don't have a lot to tell you, but it's better than nothing. By backtracking the movements of the man in custody over the last several months, Security has determined that he has ties to a fringe group currently operating out of France. They call themselves the Terran Guard and have been a loosely organized group for the last two years. Although security forces in France have been aware of them for most of that time, until now the group appeared to be a harmless gathering of malcontents that occasionally put out ridiculous protests. They've protested everything from allowing any new members into the Federation to the decision by a family to close a private, ancient olive grove. Their last known objection was directed at non-organic sentience."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Kathryn asked. "And, their attempts against me were more organized than you imply."

"Unfortunately I don't have an answer to your first question yet. As for their sudden change in tactics, it appears that a new leader took over the group about six months ago and has instated a clearer purpose and structure. Commander Harkin is in Paris right now interrogating a couple who left the Terran Guard several weeks ago. We are hoping that this couple will be able to fill us in on the group's plans or help us find the leader."

Chakotay spoke up. "You said the organization was protesting non-organic sentience. The only link Kathryn would possibly have would be the Doctor, _Voyager's_ EMH."

"Yes, that's what we think, too, although we are not ruling out anything else," Dawson replied. "Lieutenant Barron spoke to the Doctor this morning, and tighter security measures have been put in place around Starfleet Medical and the Doctor's lab as a precaution. Reginald Barclay is constantly monitoring his program and the holo-imagers to make sure no attempts are made against the technology. So far, no threats have been directed against your EMH. Until we can learn more about the Terran Guard's new structure and purpose, we have no idea why you are their target, Admiral."

Kathryn sat back against the sofa cushion and appeared to be deep in thought. "What is it?" Chakotay asked her.

"I'm thinking back over all of our experiences in the Delta Quadrant. Besides our own EMH, I can remember the holograms that captured the Doctor and B'Elanna, the androids that captured B'Elanna, and the photonic beings we interacted with on the holodeck. Dreadnaught was not really sentient, but I can see how people not familiar with the technology might see it that way."

Chakotay said, "If any of those encounters has a bearing on this case, that would mean that someone involved has access to _Voyagers'_ logs."

"We won't discount anything at this point," Dawson assured them. "Not until Commander Harkin is able get more information in France." Dawson stood up. "I should be getting back to my post. The next communication is scheduled for 1800 hours. Is there anything you need?"

Kathryn and Chakotay got up. "No, thank you, Lieutenant. We were thinking about having a picnic lunch outside," Kathryn told him.

"That's fine. I do have to remind you to stay within the perimeter of the grounds. Two guards will be in sight at all times. I know that can be disconcerting, but my team is the best. We are called in for the most sensitive and tightest security cases. All of my men have the highest clearance and have worked detail for years before being assigned to me."

"I appreciate your professionalism. I know you have a job to do. As much as I love being in the thick of the action, I understand there are protocols to follow. I went for so long with no one but myself and my own team to carry us through every situation. _Voyager_ was my territory, though. Earth is yours, as least until I've had my feet on the ground a while longer."

Dawson nodded curtly to them and returned to his security post.

Chakotay and Kathryn went to the kitchen to put together a lunch. She made a fresh green salad while he sliced an apple and a pear and made a vinaigrette dressing. She got another coffee for herself and water for him, and they carried the food out to the table. They returned inside to get plates and silverware.

Kathryn was almost back at the picnic table when an explosion rocked the ground and stung her ears. She watched a tree splinter apart directly in front of her on the other side of the perimeter. "Kathryn!" Chakotay yelled. She dropped low to the ground as weapons fire split the air around her. Chakotay reached her two steps ahead of the security officer, and he swept her up in his arms and ran for the house.

"Into the pantry!" the guard ordered from behind him. Chakotay leapt into the house and into the kitchen pantry, the door slamming shut and a panel sliding into place as the officer cleared it and slapped a red button. Chakotay felt the drop and realized they were in a turbolift.

He carefully set Kathryn on her feet and grasped her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Kathryn nodded her head but pointed to her ear. "Hearing stunned," she said too loudly. Chakotay held her chin and turned her head to both sides, relieved not to find any blood that would indicate a ruptured eardrum.

The turbolift stopped and the door panel slid open to reveal another level of the house. There were two bedrooms and small bathrooms, a replicator, a sofa and two chairs, and a round table. An area to the right contained a large control panel, and the guard went straight to it and punched in a code.

The man turned to Kathryn and Chakotay and said, "The safest room in the safe house."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and shook her head. "Her ears," Chakotay said to the officer. "The explosion messed up her hearing."

The guard reached under the control panel and retrieved a large medical kit. He took out a tricorder and scanned both sides of Kathryn's head. He moved in front of her so she could read his lips and said, "Your eardrums are paralyzed, and there's some swelling of the ear canals. I can heal them. I'm trained as a field medic."

"Do it," she said.

He pointed to a chair for her to sit down while he took out a regenerator and a hypospray. Chakotay knelt beside her and clung to her hand while the security officer healed her. When the officer was finished, he asked, "Can you hear?"

"Yes," she said with relief. "Thank you."

He held up the hypospray. "You probably have a headache, right?"

"I do. It's not bad."

"I would prefer that you take the analgesic. It will help your head and make sure the swelling in your ears is completely healed. We may have to move fast, and I need you at the top of your game."

She tilted her head and let him give her the medication. "What's going on out there?" she demanded.

"We detected humanoid life signs in the woods a split second before the explosion. They must have transported in just outside of the perimeter. I'm Lieutenant Gold, by the way."

"How many of them are there?" Chakotay asked.

"Sensors picked up 14. Dawson called for backup, which means there should be a compliment of thirty security personnel out there now, with more on standby. We're 200 meters below solid bedrock and surrounded by duritanium alloy. When I activated the panel down here, the turbolift was locked on this level, and an alert was sent to Dawson, Commander Harkin, and Admiral Hayes. They know we're safe and will send a secure signal when the threat has been eliminated. Whatever the reason is for these attacks, these people mean business, Admiral. I don't know how they found us."

Kathryn thanked him and watched Chakotay stand up and survey the room. She could count on one hand the times she had seen the expression he now had on his face, and she knew he was seething. She rose from her chair and put her hand on his shoulder. He whirled back around to her, and she felt the tremor in his muscle. "I'm okay, love," she said softly. Lt. Gold quietly retreated to one of the bedrooms to give them a little privacy.

"They hurt you," Chakotay growled.

"Only a minor injury, and it was indirect. You know I've been through a lot worse."

"That was different."

"How? One species or another was trying to kill me for years in the Delta Quadrant."

"We're supposed to be safe here! You fought so hard to get us home, and it's the same damn thing! No, it's worse, because we can't do anything. At least out there, with our crew, we could do something about the bully of the week."

"Chakotay, we trusted our crew and their training on _Voyager_. Now, we have to trust Starfleet. They have far greater resources than we ever did."

"These people have attacked you with a phaser, a deadly snake, and a bomb!"

"The Borg, Hirogen, Kazon, Deck 12, angel of death… Need I go on?"

Gradually, his face began to soften as he stared at her. "Damn, woman. You really bring out the worst in any species, don't you?"

She smiled. "I guess I do. Maybe there's a cosmic 'Kick Me' sign on my back."

His muscles slowly unclenched, and his black glare disappeared into the dark chocolate gaze that made her weak in the knees. He laughed and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He held her for several moments and felt his peace returning, his anger no match for the love that washed over him with Kathryn in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Lt. Gold returned from the other room and went to the control panel. He opened a locker and handed black backpacks to Chakotay and Kathryn. "Those are prepared with the standard survival kit." He also pulled out two weapons belts already holding a couple of large knives. "I'm going to issue you phasers and rifles. I know you resigned your commission, Commander, but I think in this case Starfleet will make an exception for a civilian carrying a plasma rifle. Hopefully we won't need them."

"I'll feel much better having them, though," Chakotay said as he put on the belt. Kathryn put hers on, and they donned their phasers and kept the rifles within reach.

Gold pointed to the empty wall to the left of the controls. "If we have to leave under a red alert, we go through there. That green button at the top of the controls opens a passageway. We follow the tunnel to its end, then up a ladder to the surface and to a transporter pad. Not even I know where we will be sent when I activate the transport. The location cycles daily. I'll take the lead. Admiral, you'll be in the middle, and Commander Chakotay will bring up the rear. Do you have any questions?"

Before any response could be made, the faint rumble of another explosion could be heard. "Another bomb?" Kathryn asked.

Gold studied the control panels intently. "Yes, but contained. The team must have found before it went off. There's also a shuttle craft above us, Federation signature. The sensor readings are a little unusual, though."

Kathryn looked over the lieutenant's shoulder for a moment and then broke into smile. "It's the Delta Flyer!" The alert beacon on the panel turned green just as the comm activated.

"Captain Proton to Queen Arachnia."

Kathryn laughed at the confused look from Gold. "Go ahead, Mr. Paris," she replied.

"If you can return to the top level, we're ready to beam you aboard," Tom said.

"Stand by." She ended the link and took the rifle Chakotay was holding out to her. "Lieutenant Gold, that's our ride."

"But, ma'am, we need to find out where you're supposed to be going next."

"I know you have a job to do, Lieutenant, so if you want to find out where I'm supposed to be, go right ahead. Where I _am_ going to be is on that ship."

"I'm assigned to protect you, Admiral."

"Then I suggest you come with us."

Gold looked at the comm on the control panel, then at Kathryn, and picked up his rifle and pack.

"Good choice," Chakotay said as he clapped Gold on the back and headed for the turbolift.

When the three of them were back in the living room of the cabin, Kathryn contacted Tom. "Three to beam up." As soon as they were aboard the Flyer, Tom engaged the engines and began a steep climb. B'Elanna and Harry were also on board.

Kathryn introduced Gold to everyone. "Where are we heading?" she asked.

"The Paris Family Estate," Tom answered.

"We're going back to San Francisco?" she asked with surprise, concerned about an all-out attack against her in such a crowded city.

"The north of England, Admiral. The land has been in our family for generations and is isolated. The house has enough room for us, and the equipment we need to make some plans. We should be there in about 30 minutes."

Harry handed Kathryn and Gold two PADDs. "These are the latest reports from Commander Harkin."

Chakotay leaned over Kathryn's shoulder as they read the reports together. Chakotay's face hardened and his eyes blackened, his arm protectively going around Kathryn's shoulders. "Cardassian," he hissed.

"Yes," Harry replied. "The French authorities tracked down the leader before Harkin had finished questioning the couple in Paris."

"So this is about me and the Maquis; not the Doctor as we thought."

"It seems so. This Cardassian had been hiding out on Earth for about a year, and took over the Terran Guard six months ago. When Voyager returned and you were on it, he started hatching a plan to get to you. But then you left and went to Trebus. When you came back and were seen with Kathryn, he enacted his plan, but against her. He wanted you to feel like you were responsible for her death. None of the other former Maquis crew has been targeted."

Chakotay stared down at Kathryn, the pain clear on his face. "Spirits, Kathryn! I had no idea."

She took his hand. "It's not your fault, Chakotay. You couldn't have known. No one knew."

"There has to be some way I can draw them away from you."

"No! I need you with me, Chakotay. I understand what you're feeling, but right now I need the commander, my first officer."

He looked around at the others and saw the determination on their faces. He squeezed Kathryn's hand and nodded his head, and she watched as the former Starfleet officer rose to the surface of his black stare. They would win this latest battle like each one they had fought before. Failure had never been an option.

"How did you know where to find us, Tom?" Chakotay asked.

"My dad can be a very determined man, especially when his favorite former science officer is in trouble," Tom said. "I don't know all the details, but he is working with Commander Harkin."

The rest of the short trip was spent discussing possible plans and the security measures for the Paris' vacation home. In just under 20 minutes, Tom began a steep descent to minimize the time of their approach, and therefore possible detection. The view opened up below them to windswept rolling hills. Kathryn gasped when the estate came into sight. "That's no house, Tom. That's a castle."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I guess it is. I said there'd be room for everyone. 16 to be exact, plus two apartments. The building was constructed by an ancestor in the late 20th century as a replica of a castle. It's fully modernized, but the exterior is maintained to look like ancient stone."

"It's beautiful," she said.

Tom landed the Delta Flyer behind the "house." A biting wind was blowing when they exited, and everyone hurried inside. Kathryn noticed that Tom was carrying hers and Chakotay's bags they had taken to the safe house. "I took the liberty of retrieving these while we waited for you," Tom said as passed Kathryn in the entryway. "You and Chakotay can have the west wing."

Chakotay chuckled. "We don't need a whole wing, Tom."

"It's really just an apartment," Tom said. "It's separated enough that you won't be disturbed by the rest of us."

As he spoke, a buzz of voices grew louder. They entered a large sitting room where at least 20 of the old crew were talking animatedly. "Admiral, Commander!" Ayala called to them. "Are we glad to see you!"

"Please, just Kathryn and Chakotay," Kathryn said. "I'll admit I'm glad to see you, too. I'm not one for hiding out when there's work to be done." She put her hands on her hips and said, "Report!"

For the next two hours, the group poured over the available reports from Starfleet Security, searching for clues as to where the rest of the terrorist cell was hiding and what their plans were. Chakotay left Kathryn on the settee and nodded his head for Tom to follow him. In a few minutes, they returned with large tray of sandwiches and coffee. Chakotay carried a plate and cup to Kathryn and sat down beside her. "Please eat something," he said quietly. "You haven't had anything all day."

She smiled softly at him and took the plate. "Thank you. I guess some things will never change."

"I'll always take care of you, love, as much as you'll let me." He held her gaze for a moment more, then slid back against the cushions with his own plate.

As night began to fall, Commander Harkin and Owen Paris arrived at the estate. Harkin pulled Gold off to the side and spoke with him briefly before giving his latest information to everyone. A small group of six members of the Guard had been found in Marseilles with a cache of weapons. Harkin believed this was the main supply site, and the computer data recovered was being analyzed to trace down other members. "We do not believe this is a very large group, but they do appear to have many points of contact. One concern is that about a third of the weapons in their computerized inventory were not at the cache site and not recovered at the safe house. Somebody has them, and we need to find them."

Finally, Chakotay couldn't keep his thoughts to himself any longer. "Commander, Admiral Paris, is it true this started because of me?"

Owen looked at him with a twinge of sympathy. "You do appear to have been the catalyst, Chakotay. Make no mistake, though, the Terran Guard is up to something more than trying to hurt you and Admiral Janeway. The attacks escalated quickly and were out of proportion to a group trying to kill one admiral or one Maquis. We're still conducting interrogations, and there have been hints at a larger purpose. We aren't prepared to say what that is yet."

Harkin spoke up. "Admiral Janeway, we need to speak to you and Chakotay in private for a moment."

"Of course, Commander," she said as she and Chakotay stood up. They followed Owen to a small study.

"I don't want this information to go beyond this room right now," Harkin said. "I'll be taking Lieutenant Gold back to Headquarters with me, and you should have no contact with anyone at Starfleet Security other than myself. In light of the incident that occurred at your home, and then the safe house being compromised, we believe someone within Starfleet may be involved. Because of the possibility of an inside job, I'm willing to let you and your capable crew be responsible for your safety and plan of action. Admiral Paris assures me that very few people know this estate exists, and fewer that it belongs to him. Even many of the locals believe it to be abandoned."

"Tom gave you the west apartment, right?" Owen asked. Kathryn nodded. "If by some chance you are discovered here, in the bedroom you will find a red button hidden behind the left side of the headboard. If that button is pushed, the headboard drops to reveal a passageway. That tunnel branches off to the left to lead up into the sitting room you were just in. It also continues on to exit in a small cottage at the edge of this land. The cottage is an abandoned groundskeeper's home." The corner of his mouth curled upward. "I know you like to face problems head on, Katie, and preferably with a phaser. But if things get out of hand, the hidden passage can get you to safety to regroup."

Harkin spoke again. "We really don't expect anything to happen for at least 24 to 48 hours. The inroads we've made in France have sent most of the remaining Guard into hiding. They know that security forces around the globe are on high alert. I won't contact you until I have something of importance to report. I don't want to risk compromising your location."

"Are you staying, Owen?" Kathryn asked.

"No, not tonight. I'll be continuing on to France to aid the interrogations. Tom knows this house and grounds as well, if not better, than I do."

Kathryn smirked. "Yes, some house, Owen."

He laughed. "It seems I had some rather pretentious ancestors. I'm not going to complain, though. This land is a nice place for family vacations to escape the city. Perhaps you and Chakotay can spend some time here when you can enjoy it."

"I would love that, Owen," Kathryn said, genuinely touched.

The four of them returned to the sitting lounge, and Owen, Harkin, and Gold left for France. A late dinner was replicated for everyone, and they put aside the planning and worrying for a while to enjoy being together with former shipmates. The events of the last couple of days were taking their toll on Kathryn and Chakotay, and they soon excused themselves to get some rest. Chakotay wondered if Kathryn would be uneasy about their crew seeing them retire to bed together, but she linked her arm through his, told everyone goodnight, and followed Tom to the apartment.

Two other bedrooms were on the same hall as the west apartment and Tom pointed them out. "Ayala and Andrews are staying in here. They insisted on being close for security." Tom smirked at Chakotay. "Don't worry, though. Your bedroom is at the back, and the soundproofing works well."

"Watch it, Tom," Chakotay growled.

"I'm just pointing out the details of the house," Tom said as he opened the double wooden doors. They entered into a small office and continued through to a kitchenette with a replicator and a breakfast nook. Beyond that was a lounge, with a large bedroom and bathroom to the left.

"This is lovely, Tom," Kathryn said as she turned to take in the apartment.

"It's usually only used for guests. I've already put your bags in the bedroom. If you need anything, B'E and I are only a comm link away."

"Thank you." Tom left and closed the double doors behind him.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked around the space and smiled at each other. The apartment was decorated with heavy, dark woods and rich, saturated colors. Chakotay ran his hand over the desk in the office. "This is a true antique, not a replica," he told her. "I bet most of the furniture is."

In the lounge, Kathryn knelt to run her fingers over the thick imperial blue, burgundy, and gold rug. "Authentic wool," she commented. Paintings of various scenic places from several Federation worlds adorned the walls. Chakotay studied a large medallion in the ceiling over the sofa and wing chairs while Kathryn looked in the bedroom. A large, high bed dominated the room, which also held two dark wood wardrobes. She traced the fleur de lis pattern in the headboard, and then located the hidden button behind it before moving on. The tile and marble bathroom featured a sunken, heated tub with an inlaid sunburst mosaic.

Kathryn returned to the sitting room, and Chakotay smiled softly at her wistful look. "This apartment has everything you love, doesn't it?" he asked indulgently. She grinned and said, "I think we just became best friends with Admiral and Mrs. Paris."


	5. Chapter 5

Chakotay laughed and went to the full length window to look out over the grounds. There wasn't much to see in the darkness, but the sky shone with thousands of pinpoints of stars. He looked up at them and found himself remembering _Voyager_ as he always did when he looked at the sky now. Kathryn put her arm around his waist and stood with him.

"I miss it sometimes. Do you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. The Delta Quadrant wasn't all bad. We had some good times, too. We built a home and a family together." He turned to her and kissed her temple. "I fell in love with you out there. I'm glad we made it back, though, if for no other reason than that we can finally be together."

"That is a definite bonus," she said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. He hugged her to him and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and shivering at the tickle of her hair around his face. She felt chills race over her body when he nipped just under her ear. A low moan escaped her, and her fingers tightened over the muscles of his shoulders. His hands slid down to the small of her back and pulled her hips to his.

She could feel his erection against her, and she thrust into him. He kissed his way from her neck over her jaw to her mouth, and her lips parted in invitation. He lightly licked over her bottom lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues circled and slid together, and his hands moved lower to her buttocks. When they pulled apart to breathe, his eyes had darkened and his desire for her was plain to see. She slipped her hands under his shirt and lightly trailed them over his chest.

He massaged her buttocks and said, "Come to bed with me."

"Yes," she answered, her voice husky with need.

He led her by the hand into the bedroom and stopped by the bed. She pulled his shirt off and returned her hands to his chest, her lips following as she kissed and licked his heated skin. He cupped her breast and felt the nipple harden under her T-shirt. He circled his thumb over the stiff bud, and she pushed into his touch. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, and she paused her kisses while he slipped it over her head.

He held her waist as his eyes travelled over her, taking in the swell of her breasts cradled in a white lace bra, the peaks of her nipples visible through the material. He lowered his head and gently teethed one bud. She moaned and thrust her hips against him as she held onto his arms. He slid his hands to the clasp of her bra and released it, dragging the straps down her arms and letting it drop between them. He cupped her breast and watched the rosy flesh pucker under his touch. He sucked the peak between his lips and darted his tongue over her as she pulled his head harder to her. His hands went to her buttocks again, and she rocked against him and moaned. "I need you, Chakotay."

He raised his head to look at her and said, "You have me, my love. Every part of my being is yours." He took her in a crushing kiss and lowered her onto the bed. He took off her boots and socks and tugged at her pants, sliding them down her legs and onto the floor. She was wearing white lace underwear, and he hungrily watched the soft sheen as she slid up to the pillows.

He took off his own shoes and pants, leaving his briefs on as he knelt on the bed and reached for her panties. She lifted her hips, and he slowly lowered the lace down her toned legs and tossed them onto the floor. "You're so beautiful," he groaned as he bent his head to lick the inside of her thigh, his warm breath making the skin quiver. Her scent was intoxicating, and he hardened even more.

"Let me see you," she gasped, looking at his underwear. He stood back up and took them off, then crawled onto the bed to balance on his knees between her thighs. His shaft stood out long and thick, the head glistening with a drop of his oils. She sat up and trailed her fingertips along his length. "My imagination didn't do you justice," she purred.

"I know it's been a while for you," he said. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

She looked into his eyes, hers darkened to a cobalt blue, and said, "I don't want you to be gentle." Her hand tightened around him, and she slowly pumped him. He groaned as his hips rocked into her hand. She leaned forward and licked the drop from his tip, swirling her tongue over the slit before sliding down the underside. She took him into her mouth, and his hands tangled through her hair. Her lips slid over his shaft as the tip of her tongue darted around him. She opened her throat and took as much of him as she could, her fingers circling the base.

"Oh, gods," he gasped as he fought the urge to buck into her. She hummed around him as she deep throated him over and over again before slipping back up to the tip. He felt his orgasm building and gripped her head. He pulled himself from her lips and gasped, "I can't take any more."

He sat back on his heels and bent forward to kiss her, his hands holding her to him and his tongue sliding into her mouth. He gently pushed her down to the pillow and hovered his body over hers. He trailed light, wet kisses down her neck and chest, suckling each nipple into a hard peak and licking the underside of each breast. He continued his way over her belly and right hip until he was lying between her thighs. He slipped his hands under her buttocks, tilted her upward, and circled his tongue around her opening before sliding through her folds to her pearl.

She sucked in her breath as her body twitched and her hands grabbed at the mattress. He pushed his tongue inside of her and lapped at her moisture, her moans sending tingles down his spine to his hardened shaft. He licked his way back up to her swollen clit and nipped it between his lips. Her thighs jerked, and her moans grew louder. He pulled one hand from under her and slipped a finger inside her, her walls gripping around him as her hands clasped his head.

"Yes," she hissed. "Don't stop." He pushed a second finger into her as the tip of his tongue worked over her pearl. He could feel her muscles clenching around him and raised his eyes to watch her face. Her mouth was opened, her eyes closed, and her hair shimmered around her. He slid his fingers in and out of her faster and flicked her clit against his teeth. She let out a short cry as her stomach hardened and her hands pulled at his head. He sucked harder and pushed his tongue against her. Her walls spasmed and he stilled his fingers as deep in her as he could. With two more darts of his tongue, she cried out, and he watched her climax play over her face.

When the waves through her core began to subside, he crawled up the bed, guided his erection to her and slid into her slowly. She opened her eyes and gazed into his. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No. You feel so good."

He lowered his body on top of her and began a gentle rocking, feeling her stretch around him to take him fully. She wrapped her legs over his and ran her hands over his back and shoulders. He tenderly kissed her, his control slipping when her tongue pushed between his lips to share her taste. Her hips rose against him harder, and his thrusts strengthened. Her tight, wet heat was quickly pushing him to the edge, and he groaned. She pulled her knees back and arched her back when he plunged deeper. He dropped his head to her neck and drove into her as her nails gripped him.

He angled to reach her g-spot and knew he found it when she tightened around him and gasped. Faster, harder, he thrust into her and drove her toward another climax as his own threatened to overtake him. "Come for me, love," he growled in her ear. "Let go and come for me." With two more deep thrusts, her body locked around his as her core milked his shaft. "That's it, sweetheart. Oh gods." He buried himself in her heat and pumped his seed into her as they clung to each other in the grip of the shared orgasm.

When he was spent, he lay panting against her neck as she stroked his back and arms. He rolled to his side and pulled her with him, cradling her head against his chest and caressing her hair. "I love you so much, Kathryn," he said softly.

She raised her head. "I love you, too. I'm glad you're here with me."

He cupped her cheek and said, "You've never been alone, even if sometimes I made you feel that way."

"I always knew, even those times it seemed we had drifted so far apart. I always knew you were there for me if I needed you. That past is what brought us together now. I'll never deny my love for you again."

"And I'll never leave you again. I'm here to stay." He lowered his lips to hers and held her against him with her leg between his and her hands caressing his back.

When they were forced to pull apart to breathe, she pushed herself up and said, "I need a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"You have to ask?"

"I guess not," she grinned. "You have to get up first and hand me a towel or something to wipe off with."

He rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom, returning with a warm, damp cloth. He gently wiped their fluids from her thighs and between her legs, then kissed the top of her mound before pulling her up. She started the shower, and they stepped under the warm spray. She leaned her head back under the water, her body arching toward him. He trailed his fingertips from the hollow of her neck down the valley between her breasts. When she lowered her head again, her bright blue eyes held his gaze and he sucked in his breath.

Sometimes he forgot how strikingly beautiful she was until a certain look from her, a tilt of her head in the light, or the way she smiled gripped his heart. He slipped one hand to the small of her back while the other caressed the lines of her strong jaw and chin, and his thumb smoothed over her bottom lip. "I find it hard to believe you're really mine," he said quietly. "You're here in my arms, and it feels like a dream."

"This is a dream, Chakotay. One that I've had for a long time and finally come true. The moment I saw you in the park and you hugged me, there was no going back. Nothing else in my life has ever felt so right."

His hand slid to the nape of her neck as his lips sought hers, sharing her breath and tasting her. Skin slid against skin as the water cascaded over them. He turned her in his arms and hugged her back to his chest, his erection pressing against the base of her spine. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, and his hands cradled her breasts as he licked the warm droplets from her neck. Her soft moans and sighs sounded in his ear, joined by his own grunts when her fingers slipped between their bodies and teased his hard shaft. He dropped one hand lower to cup her heat, and gentle thrusts of his hips pushed her against his palm.

Her hand loosed its grip on his thigh and spread over the top of his between her legs, pushing his finger inside her to feel her slick with desire. She guided him to her swollen nub and set the rhythm of his fingertips circling over her. Together, they drove her toward her climax, his teeth and tongue finding the little places on her neck and shoulder that sent chills down her body. Her muscles tightened and her legs trembled, and she pulled her other hand from between them, her palm slapping against the shower wall as her buttocks writhed over his erection. She pushed his fingers harder against her sex and urged him faster as he slid his other arm between her breasts to hold her up.

Her sudden, sharp cry rang through the small space, and her hand left his to grip the wall. He felt her orgasm race through her body, and in one swift movement he bent over her back and plunged into her rippling heat. He drove into her in long strokes, one hand wrapped over her hip and the other still playing over her pearl. The grip of her wet core pulled him to the edge of sanity as his back bowed and he pounded into her. She pushed against him and tilted her hips, taking him even deeper. He slid his arms up the front of her body to grasp her shoulders, embracing her tightly to him.

His rhythm faltered, his sac tightened between his thighs, and with a guttural cry, he exploded inside her. Each pump of his seed jerked him deep in her core until he felt like his legs would give way beneath him. With a final thrust and a grunt against her neck, he slid to the floor of the shower, pulling her with him to sit on his lap. Her forehead rested against the wall between her hands, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and panted against her back. When his heart beat slowed and he regained control of his muscles, he nudged her to turn around and straddle his thighs. He sought her lips in a brief kiss, then held her head to his shoulder and caressed her back.

Still breathing hard, she said, "I hope the sound proofing is as good as Tom said."

He chuckled and pushed her hair back off her face. "If we get a standing ovation from the crew in the morning, we'll know it's not."

"I love you, Chakotay."

"I love you, too, hon."

They rested against each other for several more moments, and then got up to finish their shower. They dried off, and he gently combed out her hair while she sat between his legs on the bed. They put their pajamas on, deciding it would be prudent in case they had to leave the room in a hurry in the middle of the night. They climbed under the covers and he held her to his side, her arm draped over his chest. He caressed her hair and face, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Sleep, sweetheart," as her eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chakotay opened his eyes to the dark room and sensed it was early morning. The corner of his mouth lifted when he felt Kathryn's weight against his side. He knew that last night had not been a dream, because even his dreams had never come close to the raw emotion and passion he and Kathryn had shared when their bodies joined. He remembered the soft sheen of her pale skin, the flush that rose over her chest when she neared her climax, and the little moans and cries that voiced her pleasure at his intimate touch.

He'd given himself to her, body and soul, as they claimed each other, his need to feel the pulse of life within her fueled by conviction that no one would take her away from him. Two nights earlier, he had slept for the first time with his love in his arms; this night he had slept with his lover in his arms, and his heart was both infinitely freer and more completely bound than ever to this woman beside him, his Kathryn.

He pressed his lips softly to her forehead lying on his shoulder, only then noticing that his arm was tingling. He tried to ease his arm from under her head, and she sighed against his chest. He stilled and asked, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been lying here trying not to wake you. I've been thinking about everything that's happened."

"I was thinking about last night," he said as his fingertip trailed down the bridge of her nose.

"Mmm, that, too," she said, her voice husky as she reached for his hand to hold it to her cheek.

"It's still dark out. What time is it?"

"About 0400," she answered. "I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Neither can I. My arm is asleep, though."

She lifted her head so he could move it and rubbed her hands briskly up and down his muscles. "Is that better?"

"Mmm, that feels good. If I go back to sleep, will you rub me all over?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I could, but I would prefer that you be awake for that."

He turned over to face her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

She tucked her head under his chin and snuggled closer. "Thank you, Chakotay."

"For what?"

"For loving me. For wanting me still and coming back to me. I didn't know how much I needed you in my life until you were gone."

"I've always wanted you, and I will always love you."

She slid her leg over his and rolled on top of him. She kissed him briefly and asked, "You know what else I need?"

He wrapped his arms over her and replied, "What do you need, my love?"

"Coffee."

He laughed and slid his hands to the small of her back. "I should have known that what I was thinking was too good to be true."

She giggled and kissed his neck. "I need other things, too, after I've had a few more hours to recover. I'm not young anymore, you know."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked with concern.

"No, love. I'm a little sore, is all. Don't tell me you're not?"

He chuckled. "Okay, maybe a little. I think I used muscles in my legs that I forgot I had."

She lightly traced the pattern above his brow and stared into his deep brown eyes. "Then I'll have to remind you of them again later."

He growled as he rolled her over and nuzzled under her ear. "One more reason to keep you alive," he said.

"And what are the others?" she teased.

He cradled her face between his hands and said, "I love you. I can't live without you. I plan to grow old with you."

"Those sound like serious reasons."

"I've never been more serious about anyone, Kathryn, if you'll have me."

"In my heart and in my life. Pursuing this relationship in the middle of a fight for our lives would not have been my first choice, but it seems like par for the course for us."

"When this is over, I'm taking you out on our first real date."

She laughed. "We went about this whole relationship thing a bit backward, didn't we?"

He combed his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her. "Maybe, but it feels right."

"Yes, it does," she sighed.

He gathered her in a hug, holding her tightly for a moment before sitting up. "Let's see how good that replicator is at making coffee," he said.

"I like the way you think, Commander Chakotay," she quipped as she stood up and stretched.

He chuckled and eyed the way her T-shirt tightened over her nipples with her stretch. "Satin, I think," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your new nightgowns. They should definitely be satin."

"Oh? What color should they definitely be?"

"Anything but black."

She winced at the memory of the deadly snake and then laughed at her own reaction. "Yes, anything but black."

They sat at the small table in the kitchenette to drink their coffee. As they were finishing, Kathryn said, "I wonder if anyone else is up?"

Chakotay eyed her. "If I know the crew, a torpedo will have to be launched at us before anyone dares to knock on the door or comm us. Harkin did say he would contact us only when he had news. I don't like having to wait for somebody else to let us know what's going on or what they've found out."

"Neither do I. There were times on _Voyager_ when I would have given anything to have the support of the Federation and Starfleet. Now that we have it, I want to tell them to butt out and let us take care of everything."

"At least we have some of our crew with us now and can make our own plans. Something tells me we're going to need our team."

"I think you're right. We aren't out of danger yet." She got up from the table. "Why don't we get dressed and have a look around? We didn't get to explore this place much yesterday."

He followed her into the bedroom and suddenly felt a bit awkward about dressing in front of her. _Really, Chakotay?_ he thought to himself. _You weren't nervous last night._ He realized that after being by her side for almost eight years, they still had many firsts to experience together. He glanced at Kathryn and noticed she was looking a bit shy, as well. He grinned at her and they both chuckled. He deliberately remained facing her as he pulled off the shirt he had slept in and tossed it into the refresher bin.

"Right," she said and followed his lead. She turned to her bag and began taking out her clothes for the day, and he did the same. Within a couple of minutes, they were side by side in the bathroom, brushing their teeth and washing up. They flowed effortlessly around each other as they went through their morning routines, settling in seamlessly together as if they had been doing it for years. When they were dressed and ready for the day, he faced her and smiled.

"That went well," he chuckled.

"I think so, too," she said as she leaned into him for a kiss. "As well as we already know each other, it's the mundane daily routines we have to learn together. On the ship, and even on New Earth, we were careful to keep a lot of things private."

He trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Yes, we did. I don't want that kind of privacy anymore, Kathryn. I want to share every part of your life, no matter how inane."

"Me, too, and we will form new routines together." She hugged him and laid her head on his chest for a moment. Straightening up again, she led the way to the door to explore the home and see who else was awake.

Chakotay and Kathryn walked quietly down the hallway, his hand on the small of her back, toward the sitting room they had been in yesterday. The lights had been left on dim throughout the estate so that people could find their way around. They continued through the empty lounge and peeked into the kitchen where Chakotay and Tom had replicated the food. Seeing no one about, Chakotay and Kathryn turned and went the opposite direction down another long hallway. He paused at one open doorway, and she stepped back to him.

"The library," she whispered, a smile lighting her face. They entered the room and looked around at the shelves lining the back wall, comfortable armchairs scattered about, and a wide double desk. Maps hung on each wall depicting everything from ancient mariner's routes to modern stellar charts. The room was an eclectic mix of old and new, with a charm that appealed to both Kathryn and Chakotay. He studied one of the wall maps of ancient Europe while she crossed to the shelves and took out a book of 17th Century Irish folklore.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder to see the book. Her hair tickled his nose, and he slid his hand up her side to her shoulder to brush the wisps away, grazing her ribs as he did so and discovering she was ticklish when she flinched. A low chuckle sounded in her ear, and she moaned, "Oh, no."

"I never knew you were ticklish," he whispered in her ear.

"With good reason. I hate being tickled."

He nibbled her earlobe and said, "I'll just kiss you then."

"Hmm, I think kissing is acceptable."

He suckled the sensitive spot under her ear and chuckled when she shivered. She turned in his arms, pulled his head down, and snaked her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and lost all thought of tickling her as he hugged her to him and lifted her off the ground. She blindly reached behind her back to lay the book on the shelf and then circled her arms around his neck as their tongues and lips danced together.

She lifted her head to breathe, and he licked her neck. "I do prefer kissing you to tickling you," he said.

"I was hoping you would," she moaned. He gently lowered her onto her feet and cradled the back of her head as he kissed her tenderly again.

"Shall we continue our exploration?" he asked.

"I think we'd better." She put the book back in its place on the shelf, and they returned to the hallway. "I would love to come here later," she said.

He rested his hand on the small of her back and replied, "So would I. I believe I saw a couple of volumes on Native American ruins."

They heard a shuffling noise from the direction of the main sitting room and quickened their pace. They rounded the corner and saw Tom and Ayala heading for the kitchen. Ayala turned and smiled at them. "Good morning, Admiral, Commander." Kathryn raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, Kathryn, Chakotay."

"That's better," she said with an affectionate smile. Ayala had proven himself to be a trustworthy and adept officer on _Voyager_, and since their return to Earth, Kathryn had been able to spend a little time around him outside of official duty, particularly at the Friday night gatherings. She genuinely liked him as a person and understood why he had always been Chakotay's friend as well as crewman.

"We were just going for coffee," Tom spoke up. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered. "We've been in the library. It's a wonderful room, Tom."

"I didn't spend nearly as much time as I should have in there as a kid," Tom said. "My parents are very fond of it, though, and have almost doubled the collection. If B'E and I stay on Earth long enough, I'm going to ask my mom to help me put together a small kid's library for Miral."

"That's an excellent idea, Tom. I can contribute a few favorite volumes from my own childhood."

A computer alert sounded and all four of them stopped in their tracks. "That's the secure channel," Tom said looking at Kathryn. "You can take it in the study."

She hurried to small office where she had met with Harkin and Paris the night before. She entered her security code, and Harkin's worried face appeared on the screen. "Admiral Janeway," he acknowledged, his voice strained. "The Cardassian has escaped."

Her command mask effortlessly slipped into place. "How long ago?"

"Twenty minutes at most. We were tracking his biosignature, but he disappeared from sensors seven minutes ago. He was heading toward the coast."

"So he could be crossing the Channel soon," she said, more in statement than question.

"Yes, that's what we're afraid of. We have everyone on the lookout, but he could be anywhere."

"Understood, Commander. We'll take it from here." She ended the link and returned to the others. "Security lost the Cardassian. Tom, get everyone up and in here in five minutes. Where is B'Elanna?"

"She's in the Flyer. She and Harry have been using the sensors to keep an eye out for unwanted guests."

"Good. Chakotay, get Andrews, gather all the weapons we have and start handing them out. Ayala, double check and secure all access points." She tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Torres and Kim." Almost immediately, the answer came from both of them. "B'Elanna, Harry, we may have company coming. Make sure the preflight check is done in case we need to get the Flyer in the air."

"Consider it done," B'Elanna answered.

Kathryn ended the comm link and gazed around as Chakotay and Ayala left the room to carry out her orders. "Tom, where is the passage entrance in here?"

He went to the far wall and touched the door on a painting of an ancient stone cottage. The painting swung inward, and the part of the wall below it dropped into the floor.

"Clever, Mr. Paris," Kathryn remarked. Tom grabbed the bottom frame of the painting and pulled it toward him until it clicked, and wall panel rose back into place. She nodded to him and said, "I don't want to use it, but I'm glad to know it's there if we're left with no choice."

"It will get everyone to safety if necessary," he replied.

Within minutes, 23 crewman were gathered in the sitting room waiting for instructions. Kathryn filled them in on the report from Harkin, then pointedly looked at each of them. "I know you're all here for me and Chakotay, and I thank you for that. I do feel that I have to inform you that you are not obligated to stay. This situation is dangerous, and we have no idea how many of the Terran Guard may be coming this way, nor what weapons they have at their disposal. I'm no longer your captain, and you aren't obligated to me anymore. There will be no ill will toward you if any of you should choose to leave."

Jenkins spoke up. "You'll always be my captain. You're also family, and I take care of my family."

A chorus of affirmatives and pledges to stay echoed through the room. Kathryn was deeply touched and swallowed the lump in her throat as Chakotay smiled at her. "Alright then," she said. "Most of you just woke up, so the first thing on the agenda is a quick breakfast if you want one. I, for one, need some coffee."

Titters were heard from around the room as Tom led the way into the kitchen. Chakotay moved to Kathryn's side as they followed their crew, their worry tinted with relief that something, anything, was finally happening that could bring an end to the assassination attempts.


	7. Chapter 7

A tense two hours passed, and still there was no sign of intruders. The crew was growing restless, and Kathryn had spent an hour in the office pouring over all of the information Starfleet Security had gathered. Chakotay moved in behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back in the chair and stretched her neck as he gently massaged her. "I can't make sense of this, Chakotay. I don't understand what they're after."

"You mean besides me?" he asked, his voice gruff.

She laid a hand over his. "You may have been the initial target, but I agree with Harkin and Owen. There's far more to this Terran Guard's scheme than getting rid of you or me. Whatever it is, none of those captured by Security yet has had any clue. Only a few top members were privy to the group's true plan. The rest of them were just following orders, not really caring why. The couple that Harkin interviewed, that left the organization, did so because they started asking questions and were threatened."

The comm beeped, and Kathryn sat forward. Chakotay dropped his hands from her shoulders and moved slightly to the side. Owen's face, lined with worry and fatigue, appeared on the screen. "Kathryn, Chakotay, two unmarked, unregistered shuttles have been detected over the Channel. We're scrambling Security, but the Flyer is closer."

Kathryn immediately called for Tom. He came to the doorway, and she said, "We've got two unmarked shuttles heading this way. You, B'Elanna, and Harry launch the Flyer. Defend yourselves if you have to, but only if forced."

"Yes, ma'am," Tom clipped. "Uh, Admiral," he shot over his shoulder as he left the room.

Kathryn looked back to Owen and saw the corner of his mouth curl. "You still don't like 'ma'am', huh Kathryn?"

She smiled and said, "It'll do in a crunch, but your son is well trained, Owen. He's a fine officer."

"Thanks to you he is," Owen replied. "Starfleet's finest command team managed to do what his mother and I couldn't. I'm proud of him."

"So am I, Owen. I'll contact you when I can. Janeway out." She ended the link, and she and Chakotay returned to the rest of the crew.

"Kim to Janeway."

She tapped her combadge. "Go ahead Mr. Kim."

"Sensors are picking up the two shuttles. They are definitely heading for us, but there's a dampening field disrupting our scans. We can't tell how many life signs there are or what type of weapons are onboard. B'Elanna is attempting to clear up the readings."

"Keep working at it, and let me know when you have something."

"Yes, Admiral. Kim out."

Kathryn addressed the crew. "If they have shuttles, they can beam in like they did at the safe house. I want two of you in each hallway or room that opens to this one. Mr. Ayala, make the assignments. Everyone else stay here. We don't know how many aggressors we're dealing with, and we shouldn't spread our numbers too thin."

Chakotay checked his phaser and picked up his plasma rifle. "I'll take the main hallway. It's the widest and would allow more of them into one space, and it's the quickest way outside if they beam to the grounds instead of the house."

Kathryn nodded to him. "Go." She watched him move off, a brief feeling of worry taking over before she shoved it away.

Her combadge beeped again.

"B'Elanna to Janeway, we've detected transport."

Kathryn shouldered her rifle and readied her phaser. She heard commotion from the smaller hallway that led past the library, and then the unmistakable sounds of phaser fire and a body thudding on the floor. "Report!" she ordered.

"Two intruders disabled," Jenkins replied.

"You've got more coming," B'Elanna's voice said.

Kathryn heard scuffling and more weapons in the main hallway and in the kitchen. Ayala slid through the kitchen door, rolled to his back, fired, and was on his feet before the unseen body hit the floor. Chakotay's alert caught her ear a split second later. "Kathryn!" She leveled her phaser at the main hallway and hit the intruder square in the chest as she twisted to the side, dodging an energy blast that continued past her to hit the wall on the far side of the room.

"How many more?" Kathryn asked.

"Clear here," Chakotay reported. "Baytart took a hit to the left arm, but it's minor."

"Clear, Admiral," Ayala called from the kitchen. "No injuries."

"All clear," Jenkins added. "Took a punch to the ribs, but I'm fine."

Kathryn turned to Boylan. "Relieve Baytart so we can check out his injury."

"Yes, ma'am," Boylan clipped as he turned down the hallway. In a few seconds, Baytart entered and went to Kathryn. His sleeve was blackened, and the skin on his left forearm was red, but he had full use of the arm and his hand.

"It just grazed me, Admiral. A minor sting."

"What kind of weapons are they carrying?" she asked him.

"We only saw phasers," Baytart replied.

"Ten on the grounds," Kim reported over the comm link.

"Chakotay, Ayala, take your teams outside," Kathryn commanded. She nodded to Baytart, and pointed behind her. "You five with me. The rest of you be ready in case more transport inside."

She headed down the main hallway and through the doors, the five crewmen close on her heels. Once outside, she followed the sounds of weapons fire around the corner of the house, realizing the long window in view down the side of the building was the one in the west apartment that she and Chakotay were sharing. She wondered if it was coincidence that the intruders beamed to this point, or if they knew that section was where she was staying.

A deafening whine drew all attention upward to see one of the unmarked shuttles hurtling toward the ground. The nose pulled up at the last second, and the shuttlecraft bounced and slid across the estate grounds about 35 meters from her team's position, shearing off one of the impulse nacelles in a spectacular shower of sparks and debris.

"Janeway to the Delta Flyer. That's a hell of a package to leave on the doorstep, Tom."

"Sorry for the close shave, Admiral! We were taking phaser fire."

"Any life signs aboard that shuttle?"

"Negative. All but one had beamed to the surface. The pilot died on impact."

The distraction actually worked in their favor as her battle hardened crew paid scant attention to the chaos of the crash and took down three more intruders who were focused elsewhere. She spotted Chakotay's broad shoulders just as he pulled back his elbow and let fly, the body of his opponent snapping backward to land in a heap. She couldn't help grinning, and saw the same look of mirth on Baytart's face. "Tuvok said he had a mean left hook," Baytart remarked.

"Paris to Janeway. The second shuttle is landing to the east."

"Understood. Land the Flyer. Harry, you stay on sensors. Tom, B'Elanna, join us when you can."

"On our way."

"Chakotay, Ayala," Kathryn called. "Shuttle on the east grounds."

"Kathryn, Ayala is down," Chakotay reported. "He took a phaser to the right leg and hip."

"I'll leave Baytart with him. Tom is on his way. I'll tell him to bring the med kit and he can treat both of them. Any other injuries?"

"A few bruises, that's it."

Baytart was already trotting along the length of the house, spotting Ayala propped against the wall near the far corner. Kathryn started to the east following Chakotay and his team as she instructed Tom to bring the med kit from the Flyer and treat the injured. She could see one shuttle on the ground in the distance, and the Delta Flyer setting down to the south. Tom and B'Elanna rushed through the hatch of the Flyer, splitting off so that B'Elanna would intercept Chakotay while Tom continued to the injured crewmen.

The hatch of the other shuttle was open, and Kathryn counted seven insurgents headed toward her crew. _That has to be all of them, _she thought. _They had to have been wedged in tight to get that many on two shuttles._

Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm picking up a Cardassian life sign."

"Janeway to Chakotay. I want the Cardassian alive."

There was the slightest pause before he answered, "Understood."

B'Elanna had reached Chakotay's group just as the first phaser fire arced toward them. All of them hit the ground in a roll and fired back. It was impossible to find anything to shield themselves on the windswept, high plain of the estate. Agility and quick thinking would be their only defense, but that went both ways. Kathryn was confident that her crew were better trained and prepared than a fringe group bound loosely together by fear of their Cardassian leader.

Chakotay motioned for his team to spread out, and Kathryn waved her four to the left flank while she made her way to the center. One of the intruders was taken down by a shot from her right, and a second in the middle was injured. That left five, plus the Cardassian who was staying well back from the action. Larson dove to the left and rolled up on his elbows, firing his phaser immediately and scoring a hit on the man across from him. Four left.

Two of her crewmen to Kathryn's right went down, and she looked to make sure they were both still moving. As she returned her attention, she was jolted backward off her feet and pain seared down her shoulder and arm. She heard Chakotay's panicked voice yell, "Kathryn!" She tried to sit up, fell back and hit her head on the ground, then pushed herself up with her right hand, her left arm useless. She struggled to her knees as two crewmen protected her. The sound of rapid phaser fire cut through the air, and she watched the remaining Terran Guard members crumple.

Through blurred vision, she saw the Cardassian in the distance turn and run back toward the shuttle. A roar went up from Chakotay, and he and B'Elanna got a head start on the rest of the crew and were still gaining, their speed fueled by their hatred of the Cardassians in general and their anger that Kathryn had been injured. Kathryn shook her head trying to clear her vision, and thought there was no way the leader would be captured. He had stayed close to the shuttle for a reason.

He was already ascending the hatch and slapped the button to close the door. The ramp slowly lifted, and the Cardassian's face was smug as he watched Chakotay and B'Elanna in a losing race to get within phaser distance. Tom reached Kathryn's side at the same moment they heard Chakotay yell, "B'Elanna!"

B'Elanna slid to halt while Chakotay continued, and the Cardassian's eyes were barely visible above the lifting shuttle hatch. Chakotay took three more strides and dove forward, tucking his shoulder to roll twice and come up on his knees facing B'Elanna. She had started running again when he dove, and as he faced her he laced his fingers in front of him. She leapt forward, planted her foot in his hands, and he launched her in the air. Her phaser shot cleared the top of the closing hatch, taking the Cardassian dead center of the genetic ridges that gave them the unfortunate nickname "Spoonheads."

B'Elanna landed on the ground and tumbled several times before finally coming to a stop and sitting up, holding her left shoulder. "Holy shit!" Tom exclaimed at Kathryn's side.

"Indeed," Kathryn quipped, Tuvok's favorite wry agreement the only word she could think of right then.

The rest of the crew had reached Chakotay and B'Elanna by that time. Some were helping her to her feet, while Chakotay and the others continued on to retrieve the Cardassian. "Mr. Kim, anything else on sensors?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing, Admiral."

"Good. Let's give it another 15 minutes. If there are no more surprises, power down the shuttle and join us inside.

"Yes, Admiral."

Jenkins and four others exited the house. They had secured the Guard members that had beamed in to the hallways, and now set about securing those outside. Chakotay and the rest of the crewmen were on their way back with the Cardassian prisoner when Owen and Harkin beamed onto the lawn near Kathryn. She stood up and greeted them, her only acknowledgment of her injuries being a slight sway before she planted her feet more firmly.

"Kathryn, please," Owen said with alarm when he saw her. "Sit down and let Tom take a look at you."

"In good time, Owen. I have crewmen who need attention first, including B'Elanna."

"And people call me stubborn," B'Elanna said as she reached them, rubbing her shoulder. "I took a bump. You took a phaser shot and a blow to the head, Kathryn."

Kathryn smirked at her. "Tell Chakotay not to throw you so high next time."

"It was an old move we used to practice in the Maquis. Came in handy a couple of times when the bastards would drop down behind boulders or into tunnels."

Kathryn swayed on her feet again as her vision blurred, and Tom caught her around the waist just as Chakotay approached them. Chakotay knew she wouldn't appreciate being carried, so he put his shoulder under her good arm and held her up against his side. "Let's get inside so Tom can do his job." He turned his head to Owen. "Any chance of getting the Doctor here?"

Owen stepped away for a moment and spoke over his combadge. He turned back to follow them inside and said, "The Doctor will be here in a few minutes."

Kathryn closed her eyes again, fighting not to black out. The last thing she heard was the faint sound of Chakotay calling her name.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes and blinked against the harsh light. The Doctor's face appeared above her. "Ahh, there you are. Welcome back, Admiral."

She closed her eyes again at the pain in her head and rasped, "Where?"

"You're at London Medical. You had a subdural hematoma in addition to the phaser burns and damage to your shoulder and arm. We brought you here for emergency surgery."

She felt her hand being gently caressed and only then realized someone else was beside her. "Chakotay." She opened her eyes again and he leaned over her, his dark gaze filled with worry.

"I'm here, love. How do you feel?"

"Head hurts."

The Doctor pressed a hypospray to her neck, and in a minute the pain began to ease. "The crew?" she asked.

"Everyone is fine," Chakotay assured her. "Minor injuries, mostly. Even Ayala is up and around again."

"Good. The prisoners?"

"Starfleet Security has taken them to Headquarters. We should hear from Harkin again soon."

Kathryn tried to rise up on her elbows but collapsed back onto the biobed. "Admiral, please," the Doctor reprimanded her. "You had brain surgery not three hours ago. You need rest. Everything is well in hand."

"Sleep, sweetheart," Chakotay soothed her. "I'll be here when you when you wake up." He gently kissed her forehead, and she drifted off with the warmth of his hand on her cheek.

Over the next six hours, Kathryn would wake briefly to find him by her side before falling asleep again. The Doctor gave up on trying to get Chakotay to leave and get some rest; even a hologram can take only so many black glares. The crew brought in food and drinks and leant support where they could. Finally, Kathryn woke fully and raised her head. Chakotay felt her stir and was leaning over her in an instant.

"Easy, Kathryn. I'm still here."

Her throat was dry, and she tried to swallow. Her voice was hoarse when she answered, "Can I have some water?" Chakotay contacted the Doctor to tell him Kathryn was awake and wanted water. The Doctor appeared at her bedside with a cup, and Chakotay helped her sit, sliding sideways behind her on the biobed to prop her up.

The Doctor scanned her while she drank. "Do you feel any pain?" he asked her.

"Not really. I'm a little sore."

The Doctor gave her an analgesic, and she rubbed at the mild sting on her neck from the hypospray as Chakotay told her that Owen had come back about 10 minutes earlier.

"I'd like to see him," Kathryn said.

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes. I need to know what's going on. Give me a minute to freshen up first." She slid off the bed, and Chakotay steadied her with a hand under her arm until he knew she wasn't dizzy. "I'm okay," she assured him. "I'll be out in a minute." She went into the small bathroom, and he sat back on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"Chakotay," the Doctor said. "You must get some rest. I don't need to scan you to know you're suffering from exhaustion."

"I know, Doctor," Chakotay sighed. "I'll rest after we talk to Admiral Paris. I have to make sure she's okay first."

"She's doing fine. In another two days, she will be fighting fit once again."

Chakotay groaned. "God, I hope we don't have to prove that."

The Doctor laid a sympathetic hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "I know, Commander. I'm going to recommend a week's leave for Admiral Janeway. I hope you will encourage her to take it."

"I will, Doctor."

Kathryn returned to the bedside, her face freshly washed and her hair combed. She was still paler than normal and unconsciously rubbed her neck and head. The Doctor raised the head of the biobed, and Chakotay helped her get comfortable sitting up with the sheet over her. He held her hand to his chest and briefly kissed her before tapping his combadge to inform Owen that Kathryn was awake and wanted to speak with him.

Owen entered the room a couple of minutes later, his face still lined with both fatigue and worry. Kathryn wondered how many of the crew looked like Chakotay and Owen. "Kathryn, I'm pleased to see you awake and upright. You gave us a scare."

"Thank you, Owen, but I've survived worse."

"Harkin and I followed the final skirmish from a shuttle craft. By the time Security was in position to help, you all had things well in hand."

"What have you found out about the attacks?"

"Quite a bit over the last few hours. The Cardassian's name is Kaptar Graf. His plan was a bold and risky one. His ultimate goal was neither you nor Chakotay, but Starfleet and the Federation. As we told you before, Chakotay first caught Graf's attention at the return of _Voyager_ with the former Maquis crewmen, but the commander went off world before the Terran Guard could get to him. With extra time to plot, what began as personal revenge against Chakotay soon grew into a plan to draw Starfleet and the Federation into heightened hostilities and eventually open war with Cardassia."

"How would our deaths aid in starting a war?" Chakotay asked.

"For one thing, the public outcry for retaliation would be great. Thanks to your return from the Delta Quadrant, public opinion of Starfleet is very high right now, and you two are the intrepid command team."

Kathryn spoke up. "But surely Starfleet wouldn't be swayed to ignore the law. An investigation and a trial with prison time for our murderer would hardly threaten Cardassia."

"No, not Starfleet. Graf was banking on the hope that _Voyager's_ crew would take matters into their own hands. He fully expected your crew to kill him for his crimes against you. If that happened, the Cardassian officials would be drawn into the conflict, and they could cite the Maquis crewmembers, and the fact that Starfleet pardoned them, to rekindle the hostilities."

Kathryn was silent for a moment, her look pensive. "I wish I could tell you that my crew would follow Starfleet's lead if Chakotay or I had been killed. I'm not sure I can, though, after being back for only a few months. They are the most loyal and protective crew I have ever seen. They put themselves at risk on multiple occasions to save Chakotay, myself, and each other, as you have already seen. I can only imagine what they would do if one of us was deliberately murdered by a Cardassian."

"Well, luckily we didn't have to find out. Authorities in France have rounded up the remaining Terran Guard members and located the missing weapons. We also discovered who the inside contact was that was feeding information to Graf. It was Lieutenant Barron."

"The security detail member?" Chakotay asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems he had some grievances with Starfleet after a reprimand for using excessive force and severely injuring two civilians a couple of years ago. He was placed on leave and underwent psychological testing and counseling. I guess he was able to fool the counselors, because he was returned to full duty. When the chance came along to strike back at Starfleet, he took it. Graf had designated Barron as the next leader of the Guard."

Chakotay laid his hand on Kathryn's shoulder, and they both were quiet as they tried to make sense of the tangle of plots. "There are an awful lot of ifs and unknowns in that plan, Owen," said Kathryn.

He smiled at her. "Yes, it's obvious the Guard did not fully understand what your crew's loyalty meant. Graf got a lot more than he bargained for when he took on _Voyager's_ family."

Owen continued, "Starfleet has granted you a two-week leave." Kathryn started to protest, but he held up his hand. "I strongly recommend you take it. We need time to finish up the investigation, make arrangements for the prisoners, and decide what will be done with the Cardassian until the trial. The public interest in this case is going to be just as intense as it was during the first days of your return. Frankly, our jobs will be easier if you and Chakotay lie low for a bit longer. I'd be happy for you to stay here in England at my estate. If you prefer a different place, I can help with arrangements."

Kathryn turned to Chakotay and could see his eyes begging her to take the leave. He would never tell her to; it was her career, after all, but she remembered their talk about taking a vacation. She nodded to Owen and said, "Alright, I'll take the leave. We would love to spend more time at your estate." Her brow furrowed as she asked, "Was any damage done to the property?"

"Aside from the long gorge in the earth from the shuttle crash, and a couple of phaser burns on the walls that I suspect Tom has already repaired, no major damage was done."

The Doctor returned and walked to Kathryn's bedside. "I apologize, Admiral, but my patient needs to eat something and rest. Admiral Janeway, you'll be well enough to be released in the morning. Since Chakotay refuses to leave until he collapses, I have made arrangements for a cot to be brought in here."

Chakotay said, "I should go talk to the crew and try to get them to go home now that Kathryn is awake and out of danger."

"I'll walk out with you," Owen told him. "Kathryn, I'll tell Tom to be ready to pick you up and take you back to the property tomorrow. I have to return to my wife tonight and Headquarters in the morning. I'll keep you informed as the case progresses."

"Thank you for everything, Owen. Mrs. Paris must be worried about you."

He smiled. "She's taking care of Miral. She may tell me to come back for another few days. Our granddaughter takes precedence over everything else for her right now."

"I suspect she does for you, too," Kathryn said with a laugh.

He just grinned and stood up. "Take care of yourself. I'll speak with you again soon."

Chakotay squeezed Kathryn's shoulder and walked out with Owen to find the crew. They were all just down hallway awaiting word of Kathryn's condition. Chakotay smiled tiredly at them and said, "She's awake and should be released tomorrow morning." Smiles and declarations of relief were exchanged around the room.

B'Elanna approached him and gave him a hug. "You look like hell, Chakotay," she said softly in his ear. "Let yourself relax. She's okay."

He hugged her tighter and then stepped back. "Thank you. I'll try." He looked around the room, touched once again at the closeness and family love they all had for one another and for their former captain. "Kathryn and I really appreciate everything you did for us. Please, everyone, go home to your families. We're going to stay the night here, and then return to the Paris' estate for a few days. I promise I will let you know if anything changes in her condition."

He saw a couple of the crew stand up suddenly, staring at something behind him. He turned to see Kathryn slowly walking down the hall toward them, a hospital robe belted tightly around her but still seeming every bit the Starfleet officer. He rushed to her side with a frown, and she allowed him to lend light support with a hand under her arm, but nothing else.

"Kathryn, you shouldn't be up!" B'Elanna gasped, then realized she'd sounded like she was giving an order and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Kathryn chuckled. "The Doctor wouldn't let you all come in the room to see me, so I came out here to see you. I'm pretty sure he's filing a formal complaint about my lack of respect for his medical expertise." Ayala positioned a chair for her facing the group, and she sat down with Chakotay hovering at her side. "I couldn't let everyone leave without telling you in person how grateful I am for what you did. Starfleet Security did everything they were supposed to do, but the situation unfolded so quickly that it was difficult for them to keep up. I told them from the beginning to let _Voyager's_ crew help, and you didn't let me down.

"Your support of Chakotay and me has helped to keep everyone safe. I don't know how much has been revealed to you about the details of this case, and I don't wish to impede the investigations and trial. I'll leave it up to Security for now, but I promise I will make sure you are informed as much as possible about the plot against us. You deserve to know why you were asked to put your lives on the line yet again. Now, please go home and get some rest. We'll look forward to seeing you at pizza night in a couple of weeks." She stood up and nodded her goodbye, and she and Chakotay returned to her hospital room.

As Chakotay was helping her get settled back in bed, a couple of nurses brought in plates of food for them and a cot and bedding for Chakotay.

"Can you eat something?" Chakotay asked Kathryn.

"I think so." He sat on the bed with her and watched her carefully as she began to sample the food. She paused and gazed up at him. "I'm alright, Chakotay," she told him.

"I know, love. The last few days are just a little overwhelming. I never imagined when I left Trebus that I was risking your life, or another war for the Federation."

She knew that telling him it wasn't his fault would do no good. He was a man that took full responsibility upon himself even if it wasn't warranted. She tried a different tack. "If you hadn't come back, Chakotay, we wouldn't be together now. The Cardassian would still have found a way to carry out his plan, only I'd be going through it alone. Plus, we wouldn't have had last night," she said with a grin.

He did smile at that. "I would have preferred to skip the part of running for our lives, and just go straight to last night."

"We have the next two weeks to ourselves."

"I'm looking forward to it, sweetheart."

They were finishing their meals when the Doctor returned with a bag. "Tom asked me to give you this, as if I'm a common messenger," the Doctor snapped. The bag held a change of clothing for each of them, plus sleepwear for Chakotay. Chakotay put it beside the cot while the Doctor checked Kathryn's plate. "I'm glad to see you are eating, Admiral," he said. "Any headache, nausea, vision problems, or pain in your shoulder?"

"No," Kathryn answered. "I feel okay, but maybe a little tired."

"That's to be expected, especially after you go off roaming the hospital." Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged eye rolls. "Try to get some rest, both of you. The nurses will be monitoring you. I've left instructions to be called if needed. Otherwise, I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Doctor," Kathryn said with sincerity.

"Yes, well, I seem to perform emergency surgery on you with alarming frequency. You can thank me by changing that."

She smiled at Chakotay as the Doctor left the room and closed the door. She knew the Doctor's gruff manner meant that he cared about her. Chakotay changed into the pajamas Tom had sent, helped Kathryn lie down and cover up, and then lay down on the cot and pulled the blanket over his legs. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Kathryn and Chakotay had been back at the estate for two days, and she was healed except for some residual stiffness in her shoulder. It was a rare day of little wind on the high plateau, and they were outside walking the grounds, making their way first to the scene of the shuttle crash. The debris had been removed and kept as evidence by Starfleet Security, but the deep cut in the earth remained. Kathryn stood studying the mar, noting the varying shades of light brown earth streaked with white where the shuttle had dug deep enough to disturb the limestone. Chakotay put his arm around her, hugging her to his side.

"We got lucky, Chakotay," she said quietly. "The pilot of that shuttle was the only fatality in all of the attacks. It could have been much worse."

"Yes, it could have." His voice caught on the last word.

She turned to him, saw the pain in his eyes, and reached up to put her hand on his cheek. "Oh, Chakotay. It's over, love. I'm fully healed, and we have two weeks to be together with no interruptions."

He held her hand to his face and closed his eyes. "I know. I always worried about you on the ship, too, only I couldn't show it. Each time you got hurt, I wanted to go to you, to tell you that I loved you and try to make you feel safe again."

She leaned her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. "I knew, even if you couldn't say it," she told him. "You were always there in sickbay when I woke up, as I tried to be for you."

His fingertips tilted her chin until he could press his lips to hers, soft and pliant, the intimacy of the contact speaking his heart when words failed. His hand slipped from her chin to cradle the back of her head, silky strands of her hair sliding through his fingers. Their one night of passion rose in her memory, and she wanted him again, wanted to feel and touch and taste him, to give and take love made tangible. The scream of a kestrel cut the silence, and they both looked skyward to follow the bird of prey as it rode an unseen air current. The kestrel was a creature of beauty and power, and also of pity in its solitude and plaintive cry.

A cold wind began to gust, and Chakotay put his arm around her and hurried her back inside. By the time they were indoors, she was shivering and her hair had been whipped into a mass of tangles. She laughed when she realized the futility of trying to smooth it with her hands, and he followed her to the guest apartment and leaned in the bathroom doorway as she sat and brushed out the knots. She laid the brush back on the dressing table, and he came up behind her to reach under her hair, watching the play of light as the chestnut strands slipped through his fingers. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, concentrating on his sensual touch, moaning softly when he leaned over her and kissed her.

His hands slid over her shoulders and reached for the front of her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it as the tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip. The last button released and the material slipped down her arms as he raised his head to look at her in the mirror. She watched the reflection of his fingertips as they slid over her skin to push the bra strap down her left arm and free her breast, the sight of her nipple hardening heightening the sensation as he watched with her. He caressed the fullness under her breast, and she gasped when the mirror showed his thumb circle the rosy center and the bud tighten.

She reached behind her to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up until he slowly removed it. Still watching their reflection, she trailed her fingernails down his chest, feeling and seeing his sharp intake of breath as she left narrow pink lines on his skin. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off, returning both hands to her breasts to feel the weight of them in his palms, letting her see him cup their fullness and stroke his thumbs over the sides. Dropping to his knees at her side, he leaned over her arm, tilted his head, and snaked his tongue over one nipple, carefully keeping the angle such that she could see everything he was doing.

Light shining on the wet peak was enhanced by the mirror's reflection, the tip of his red tongue darting out in a point again and again only to draw back once more and leave her staring rapt and aroused by her own breast. When he moved behind her and leaned around to give attention to the other side, his hand found hers and guided it to the damp rosebud he had just abandoned, his dark, broad fingers over her pale, delicate ones slowly circling in the silver surface of the mirror. She wanted to close her eyes and give over to the thrum in her body, but she was captive to the vision he was creating, revealing herself to her own sight as he saw her.

He stood behind her again and leaned over to slide his hands down her stomach to her pants, unfastening them and pushing them down when she lifted her hips. He moved back to her side, never looking at her directly but keeping his gaze on the mirror, and pulled her slacks off over her feet, leaving her satiny underwear on. Staying where she could see his reflection, he slowly removed his own slacks and briefs, allowing her to take in the sight of his full nudity, his desire evident in his long, thick erection and the heavy sac between his legs. He watched her hand rise to him, her eyes still facing forward as she lightly traced the velvety skin and dark head of his shaft. When he twitched in her palm, her knees spread farther apart and a soft moan escaped her.

He knelt down and stroked his hand over her belly, his voice soft in her ear as he said, "Can you see how perfect you are to me, my love? To watch you respond to my touch." His hand slid lower and her hips rose upward. "To see your body flushed with desire for me." His fingers slipped over the damp satin between her legs. "To see you give to me your most secret gifts." He pushed under the material and spread her moisture through her folds to the tiny pearl that made her breath catch and her thighs quiver. "No sight is more beautiful to me." She slid her panties down and kicked them off, then spread her legs for him, her heels lifting as she propped up on the balls of her feet. Her eyes followed the reflection of his fingers sliding over her as she felt the delicious tingle wash through her. His other hand spread over the base of her neck, bracing her as her body stretched taut with sensation and her hips lifted to his touch.

"Yes, you see?" he whispered as he pushed inside her, slowly gliding first one and then two fingers in and out of her. He returned to her clit, his fingers glistening in the mirror from her oils as he pressed harder. She felt the clench of her stomach as she watched her body curl forward slightly. "When I watch you finally let go." His hand slid faster over her, and her lips parted as her tongue moistened them. "When your control weakens and you strain for release." The muscles of her legs tightened as the balls of her feet pushed against the floor, and she saw his eyes darkened to black as he watched her image. "When you abandon yourself to me and cry out in my arms, nothing is more precious to me than seeing my love for you shine from your face." At the first sound rising from her chest, he tightened his hold on her back and curled his fingertip against her swollen button. Her eyes closed, her neck stretched forward, and her body lifted from the seat as she came hard, her cry ringing through the small space. The mirror reflected the flood of her climax between her legs and his fingers slipping through it from her throbbing clit to her opening and back again until her spasms slowed and her gaze met his.

He lifted her from the chair and carried her to the bed, laying her down in the center before stretching out over her. She opened herself to him and guided the tip of his erection to her core as he locked his eyes to hers. One thrust sent him deep into her body, and they immediately began a quickening dance together, her legs wrapped over his and his hands cradling her face. With long strokes, he fanned the flames higher and higher, her sharp counterthrusts taking him deeper as her inner muscles tightened around him. Her hands dug into his back, soft noises sounded until they could no longer separate hers from his, and a fine sheen covered his chest and darkened the hair under her neck.

His chocolate gaze never left the blue of hers until she caught them both by surprise when her second orgasm seized her, driving the breath from her in a sharp cry, her wet heat clenching around him and pulling him with her. He roared with the force of his release spurting inside of her, driving deeper as he gripped her body to his in the searing back-flash through his nerves. It seemed an eternity before their hearts started beating again, the jolts and spasms slowed, and their muscles released, leaving them breathless and trembling. He finally mustered the strength to remove his weight from her and collapse onto the bed at her side, pulling her closer to snuggle against him as they lingered in a state of half-sleep.

She kissed his neck and sighed contentedly, shifting her leg to slide over his. "I feel like I should say something," she mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled. "Tell me you love me."

"I do, Chakotay. I love you."

He rolled her onto her side facing away from him and spooned his body around hers, his arm draped over her and his hand resting on her breast. "I love you, too," he said as he closed his eyes, and soon the rhythm of his steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

***V*V***

Kathryn and Chakotay spent two weeks in the isolation and beauty of the Paris' estate. They explored the rooms, studying the antiques and art work scattered throughout and discovering a storage room of furniture and decorative items in styles representing many different worlds that was like finding a treasure trove. They spent many hours in the library reading, sharing favorite books and authors with one another, and Chakotay showed her on maps the places his father had taken him as a child while trying to retrace the origins of his people.

They shared breakfasts in the kitchenette of the guest apartment, lunches in the large estate kitchen, and candlelight dinners in front of the fireplace, talking long into the night over a bottle of wine. Late one night when they couldn't sleep, they packed wrist beacons, water bottles, and fruit into a backpack and followed the hidden tunnel from their bedroom to the cottage at the edge of the estate grounds. The sun just was rising through cottage windows when the couple emerged from behind a wall panel, and they shared a picnic of fruit and water before falling asleep tightly curled together on a small bed. They awoke to a cool but sunny afternoon and trekked across the grounds back to the main house, stopping along the way to watch the small wildlife. Early one morning, they stood with their arms around each other for 20 minutes at the long window in their sitting room, watching a family of deer foraging for tender grass shoots and flowers.

Kathryn and Chakotay also shared in each other, exploring what brought each other pleasure. In the shower, his hands tangled in her hair and attempted to push her away as he fought his rising climax, until she said, "Please, Chakotay, I want to taste you." He looked down at where she was kneeling before him and gave her control, his seed spurting into her warm mouth as he sobbed her name. On the bed, his tongue found her, after their joining had been completed, and cleaned their combined fluids from her until she peaked impossibly in a third orgasm. In the kitchenette one morning, he showed her how he liked to be stroked with her small hand laid over his as she followed his motions and learned his erogenous points.

In front of the fireplace after dinner and wine one night, she allowed him to enter her wet heat from behind, a position she had never liked until his gentleness and attention to her needs showed her the pleasure she could feel, learning that it was trust, or lack thereof, in her partner that had lain at the root of her dislike. He started with them lying on their sides with her back to him, his arm over her ribs with his fingers laced through hers, until he felt her receptive enough to turn her on her stomach and with long, slow thrusts plunge them both over the edge. They opened themselves completely to one another and discovered heights of desire they never knew existed.

Admiral Paris and Commander Harkin kept them apprised of the investigations, and by the end of a week enough information and evidence had been gathered and more arrests made to ensure the Terran Guard never banded together again. There would be no problems with Kathryn and Chakotay returning to San Francisco at the end of her leave, though Starfleet did request permission to install additional security monitors at her home for the time being, which she agreed to at Chakotay's urging. The Friday before she was to report back for duty on Monday, they decided to return home.

Chakotay held the door open for Kathryn at Tommaso's, placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked toward the crew's regular Friday pizza night table. B'Elanna was the first to spot them, and she sprang up from her chair, drawing the attention of the other 25 crewmen. They all gave Kathryn and Chakotay a standing ovation, and the other restaurant patrons joined in as they recognized the couple. Kathryn thanked everyone and encouraged them to enjoy their meals before turning back to her former crew with a bright smile and a flush on her cheeks. "That was unnecessary, but we appreciate it," she told them.

The crew shuffled seats and made room at the head of the table as they had done before, but Chakotay asked them to leave a third seat open. He looked over the crew and said, "One of us should have the honor of the head of the table tonight. In the Delta Quadrant, rare were the times when we could express our appreciation for hard work and dedication. Hell, we were usually too exhausted from our hard work and dedication to take the time. We made it home only by working together, but there's not a person at this table tonight that isn't here because of the attention, care, and dedication of the Doctor. Doctor, I think the honor should be yours," Chakotay said as he waved to the head chair. "You've been saving our butts from the minute you came online, and I for one am grateful that you were able once again to keep our Captain with us."

Cheers went up, glasses were raised in toast, and the Doctor walked to end of the table with a wide grin on his face. Kathryn squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek, and he sat down, for the first time in his holographic life speechless. That brought more cheers from the table, and Kathryn and Chakotay took their seats beside each other. Kathryn's home would become their home, and they would spend the weekend getting used to being back in civilization and beginning to create their new life together. Tonight, they would take part in _Voyager's_ family, reliving the memories that had bound them together with ties that neither time nor distance could sever.

_Finis_


End file.
